In the hands of Evil
by Laradhel
Summary: She was no normal being. She wasn't from any race; nor Dwarves, nor Elves, nor Men. Not even the Hobbits. Her inhuman beauty held a great danger, a tool to bring down the Forces of Light. She was being attracted for the One Ring. So, when a Grey Wizard approached her with promises of healing her,her head told her not to trust him, but her heart yearned for freedom...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The One who was named "the Watcher"**

It had been almost sixty years since the One Ring had been held by a Hobbit, and action was a word that wasn't in his alphabet, it seemed. At least, when Gollum was the one who had the Ring, it was funny the way the creature avoided her, even fighting savagely with her at moments. Even when nothing he did harmed her, Gollum continued protecting his dear "precious".

Though, she had to admit that, when the Hobbit (Bilbo Baggins, she believed he was called) came to Gollum's lair and stole the One Ring, she felt happy and disappointed at the same time; happy, because Gollum was beginning to be a big pain in the ass (after all, she had been with him since the fall of Isildur, and being with such creature that amount of time should be considered unhealthy), and disappointed, because it was really pathetic how the creature lost his "precious". Seriously, _riddles_?

She had followed him (and his Company of Thorin Oakenshield) and watched him in the distance, making sure that her presence went undetected from everyone. Well, almost everyone: she was sure that the Grey Wizard felt her more than once, but didn't say or do anything except keeping an eye on Bilbo to protect him from her.

She was powerful, but an Istar was beyond her strength. And she wasn't so eager to give up her life.

Oh, what a pain in the ass was that Wizard! She only had to steal the One Ring and bring it to her Lord, but she couldn't find where Isildur fell, and only when Gollum took it she knew where it was; she thought it would be easy to take it from Gollum, but he was more persistent than a damn cockroach, and when she found the chance to take it, a blasted Wizard was protecting the new owner of the One Ring!

It still enraged her, thinking in the three occasions she had had to steal the One Ring and didn't take them.

She yawned and stretched her arms, making herself more comfortable against the tree she had been sleeping during the night, and observed the dawn at the distance. Then, she looked at Bilbo's home as a young-looking Hobbit (Bilbo's nephew, if she was not mistaken) went out of the house carrying a large piece of paper and hung it on the front door using a hammer. Then the so-known old hobbit came out as well and breathed the morning air.

"You think he'll come?", asked the young one to his uncle; now that she noticed, he had a book on his hand.

"Who?", replied the other one, stretching his arms.

"Gandalf".

That was the name of the Grey Wizard! She had forgotten it yet again.

"He wouldn't miss a chance to light up his whizz-poppers!", Bilbo laughed. "He'll give us quite a show, you'll see".

She grunted; contrary to the Hobbits, she didn't like the Wizard's "whizz-poppers". They were quite noisy, and bright.

"Alright then, I'm off!", the nephew started to walk down the pathway.

"Off to where?".

"East Farthing Woods. I'm going to surprise him!", he answered starting to run.

East Farthing Woods? That was not far from her location. Ignoring the old Hobbit's answer to his nephew, she quickly threw herself to the ground bending her knees and summoned her dark power to cover herself from other people's sight. It wasn't very durable, but fortunately, the young Hobbit didn't go very far, and instead chose a comfortable tree to sit under its shadow and began reading his book. As quietly as she could, she climbed up a nearby tree and perched herself on one of the top's branches, not taking eyes off the Hobbit; he seemed so immerse in his reading, he didn't even move a finger. But, just for feeling herself more secure, she raised her hood and put it on her head, covering her face.

Not too much time afterwards, the two of them heard a quiet humming, and raised their heads searching its location and the person it belonged to. The young Hobbit stood up quickly and smiled widely, knowing the person, and began running in the direction the humming was coming. She had no choice but to follow him, much more begrudgingly and hidden.

"Hmmm hmm And I must follow if I can…", she heard someone mumbling, and stopped behind a tree when she saw the Hobbit stop from a bank, arms folded and trying to sound disappointed.

"You're late!", he said. She heard noises of a wagon stopping, and then a familiar voice (much to her dismay) answering the young Hobbit. She couldn't see either of them, only the Hobbit's back and the point of a hat from above the bank.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early; he arrives precisely when he means to".

There was a silence, and just as she peered from her hideout, they burst into laughter. She saw Frodo jumping in the air and embracing someone.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!", she heard him saying in delight.

_Gandalf_, she quietly hissed, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't think I would miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?".

The wagon began moving again, but she kept a safe distance from them (about ten metres) to avoid the Wizard to detect her. She was still using her camouflage spell, but she didn't know if it was powerful enough to hide her from a Wizard's sight. Despite the distance, she could hear them talking as well as if hey were just beside her; they were talking merrily about the approaching birthday and the Hobbits that would assist there.

"So how is the old rascal?", asked Gandalf, "I hear it is going to be a party of special significance?".

_Well, EVERY PARTY that the Hobbits organise are of "special significance"_, she rolled her eyes.

"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar", she could almost _hear _the smile in Frodo's voice.

"Well that should please him".

"Half the Shire's been invited".

_And the rest of them are turning up anyway_. Bilbo always did the same in every birthday party; it was almost _predictable._

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual".

_Thought so._

"He's taken to locking himself in the study. He spends hours and hours proing over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking".

_That's not that weird._

Sensing they were approaching the Shire, she moved to the trees; she had discovered that, in spite of her camouflage spell, children could still see her. Adults probably would ignore them, but she was certain the Grey Wizard wouldn't be so easily fooled; he wasn't even human after all.

Some Hobbit children came out from the houses asking for Fireworks to the old man, who seemingly ignored them as his wagon continued the path. It didn't go too far, however, when suddenly fireworks came from the back of the cart and exploded in the air. The children cheered loudly and jumped up and down excitedly. Frodo smiled at Gandalf who laughed. The male hobbit outside the house laughed too, but his wife glared at him disapproving, and her husband dropped slowly his smile. But she rolled her eyes once more.

"Gandalf", she then saw Frodo jump off the cart and look at the old Wizard with a smile, "I'm glad you're back".

"So am I, dear boy", answered Gandalf with a smile too on his face as he watched Frodo run and wave a hand at him. "So am I".

She then thought of withdrawing too, but then the cart stopped moving in between two Hobbit holes and Gandalf sighed deeply. She crouched behind a tree, but then stopped when she saw Gandalf's head turn around and look at _her_.

"I know you are over there", she heard the Wizard's voice, powerful but not menacing. "Come here, I will not harm you".

_If you knew what I am after, I'm sure you would._

But she obeyed either way; not only because she knew the Wizard could force her, but also because her curiosity took the reigns over her body and made her walk towards the Wizard. But she wasn't so fool and preserved her camouflage spell on.

When she stopped by the cart and looked up, she saw and old man with a grey beard, a grey cloak and a large, pointed blue hat. His deep blue eyes bore into her own, and then she knew that, spell or no spell, he could see through her heart like a spear. She made sure her face was well-covered in her hood.

"I have been observing you, creature of the darkness", he said gravely, putting his pipe on his mouth. "You are indeed intriguing, as I have ever seen creatures like you since ancient times. Since the Dark Lord Melkor wandered through Arda, hoping to corrupt these lands created by the Valar. Tell me, creature, what connection do you have with him?".

She didn't answer, at first.

"None", she said finally, with a hoarse voice. "Not anymore".

Gandalf evaluated her with piercing blue eyes, his brow furrowed.

"Then what are you doing here?".

Again, silence.

"Are you after the One Ring?".

A wince, an almost unnoticed gesture that his eyes could, however, perceive, and he narrowed his eyes at her. She began to crouch very slowly, as if preparing herself to flee as soon as possible, her eyes not leaving the Wizard's.

"Alas, poor creature you are", he said almost sadly, "for your very existence had been poisoned by the presence of the One Ring itself. But I can help you, if you want".

She stopped moving, her eyes not leaving his. There was a terrifying emptiness in them, one full of loneliness and unspoken pain.

"I recommend you to head to Rivendell", he heard her gasp. "Elrond may guide you well, and if you put yourself under my protection, no one shall harm you. Hm?".

"They'll hurt the same", she said, still with a hoarse voice. "No need protection".

Gandalf inclined himself nearer to the crouching creature, who tensed, but didn't move.

"Ah, you may need it. Let me help you".

She shouldn't trust him. That was her head was calling. She only needed the One Ring and its power to recover what she had lost. That was her only objective. Besides, accompanying an Istar could drive her to chaos and destroy her. The One Ring's destruction was a familiar one, at least.

But her heart was eager to free herself. No longer feeling the dark presence from Mordor calling for her, no more seeing the Great Eye filling her dreams. She had seen her world covered in darkness, and she had enjoyed it (as she was a dark creature herself), but the extinction of her race had made her the last of her people. She had found that she wanted to be free from her existence by putting herself to an end.

There was no way she could reach the One Ring if Gandalf was protecting its bearer. But maybe, if she agreed to let him help her…

"Alright", she said finally. "Help".

"Wonderful", he smiled a bit. "May I ask your name?".

She looked at him, confused.

"… Era".

"Alright, Era, I will send a message to Elrond warning him of your arrival and he will take care of you. Trust him as you trusted me, understood?".

She nodded, and satisfied, the Istar put a hand over her hood, as if comforting her. She tried not to move, as his touch hurt her, but her wince made him withdraw his hand. Then, the cart began moving again and left her behind; as it went farther away from her, she heard his humming again.

_Well, let's see where does this take us, shall we?_

Era then turned around and began to walk outside The Shire, no longer worried about the Hobbits seeing her or their reactions towards her.

_This can be interesting._


	2. Chapter 1: First contact, Rivendell

**Chapter 1: First contact, Rivendell**

**The Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me, only my OC Era. Thanks to all the people who has fav/followed my fic! I won't take you down, I promise ^^**

Era stopped walking for a moment as she saw Rivendell's entrance in front of her, separated by a bridge with no walls; her hood raised over her head and covering her face, still as a statue. She breathed deeply and let out the air through her nostrils, as if preparing herself for a hard job.

_Well, considering where I am, could be perfectly a tough job_.

Shut. Up.

She didn't feel exactly prepared to face creatures of the Light. She was a _dark creature, _damn it. She wasn't supposed to _be_ there in the first place.

Era covered herself better with her long, black cloak, making sure anything was visible underneath it except her leather boots, and after straighting her shoulders, she walked through the bridge taking careful steps. Not because of the height (which was frightening), but because she wasn't sure if Rivendell was protected against dark creatures like her.

Just at the centre of the bridge, she collided with what it looked like an invisible barrier, and stopped moving abruptly.

"Ow!", she protested, raising a pale, slender hand to her nose.

Actually, it didn't hurt, but it was kind of an automatic movement. After she made sure her nose wasn't bleeding, she raised a hand slowly and tried to touch the invisible barrier, which sent a wave of electricity through her skin; powerful, that made her stumble backwards with a hiss and a hurting hand.

_Great. Now what, genius?_

Era blew over her hand, and saw that it was slightly red, like a small burn.

"Who are you?", she heard someone talking, and raised her gaze.

It was an elf. High-ranking, as his band in his hair showed. He was followed by two guards.

"Era", she tried to answer in a normal voice, but her hoarseness didn't leave her voice. It had been a long time since she talked with anyone using her voice and not her mind. "I need to speak with Elrond".

_Well, at least you could say something understandable._

"Alright, let me get you with him", he turned around and walked to the stairs that led to Rivendell, but stopped when she cleared her throat.

"I can't…", she didn't have any choice but to make him understand. "There a barrier…".

The high-ranking elf turned his head and looked at her. First he directed a confusing look, but shortly after comprehension dawned in his face. The guards also understood it, and without saying a word they raised their bows with an arrow attached and pointed at Era; she bared her teeth with a hiss as she crouched to the floor, ready for attack.

_You forget the barrier~_

… Damn inner voice.

"Gandalf sent…", she growled. "He sent… me… Talk to Elrond…"

"Mithrandir sent you? How do I know you are telling the truth?".

Era growled once more, but in an attempt to control herself, to fight her desire to jump over those elves and cut their throats and drink their hot, delicious blood…

One of the guards said something in Elvish to the high-ranking elf, but he looked troubled as he looked at the crouching creature covered with a dark cloak.

"Show me your face", he suddenly commanded, taking a step closer to her but still protected by the barrier.

She growled at him again, but complied with an exasperating slow movement.

The hood was removed, and it showed a beautiful face, feminine but feral at the same time. Her skin was smooth and extremely pale, with high cheekbones, pale, full lips (which were retreated in a fierce grin) and menacing, animal-like teeth; she had also elegant eyebrows and almond-shaped eyes with a brilliant ruby tone, almost like blood. Her raven, waist-length hair covered part of her face.

She was beautiful as well as threatening, but her features weren't the first thing the elf noticed. He looked at a familiar mark on her forehead, glowing smoothly but unnoticed to the creature.

"It seems you speak the truth", he said finally, and Era blinked a few times before putting a neutral face, withdrawing her menacing stance and raising to her feet again. She was tall, but not as tall as an elf. "Wait here; I will bring Lord Elrond".

"But…", one of the guards tried to protest, both of them pointing at her with their arrows, but he was cut short with a quick reply in Elvish. Both bows lowered down and the arrows went to their quivers, but the guards' gaze didn't leave the stranger.

"Stay here", he commanded one more time while turning on his heels. "The guards will make sure you don't do anything strange".

_Even if I want to, I can't do anything with that damn barrier on my way._

Era tried to relax herself by looking her surroundings, but everything was very _bright _and beautiful. Specially bright. She was more used to… gloomy places. Like her home, back when her Lord was on Arda. It had been spacious, and hidden in the forests, with plenty of preys. Her brothers and sisters liked their home, and she liked it too.

But, after the annihilation of her people, she felt her home empty, and lonely.

Fortunately, before her mind began wandering away, the elf returned with another elf. He was tall, with a slender figure, and smelled oddly with a mixture between elf and human. His wise eyes bore into hers.

"Elrond?", she asked.

"I am", he said, looking up and down the creature before him. "And you must be Era. Lindir said to me you are not a normal creature. Do you have any ill-intentions toward us?".

She shook her head, slowly. Her ruby eyes were fixed on his. Everything else seemed unimportant to her.

"You have Mithrandir's mark on your forehead", Era's hand flew to the mark, but didn't feel anything strange. "That means that, although of evil origin, he trusts you enough. Come here".

"But… Barrier…".

"I will make an exception. Come. The barrier will not harm you if you do not mean to harm us".

Wrapping herself in her cloak, Era took one, two, three steps to the barrier, and then stopped just before it. She was afraid, but her neutral face didn't show it. She looked at Elrond once more, and then closed her eyes and entered the barrier. It was a weird sensation, like entering a door made of water and ice at the same time; something solid but also by something sticky and humid. Electricity ran up and down her body, a sudden jolt that hurt her a little but quickly passed away as she stepped out of the barrier.

Era opened her eyes, looking the astonished elves (except Elrond, that only had a slight smile) watching at her with wide eyes, and then turned her head to notice the invisible barrier behind her.

She had crossed it.

"Very good, then", she turned her head now to look at Elrond, who was nodding as to himself. "Come with me; I must talk to you".

Elrond led the way, followed by Era and surrounded by the guards, who didn't get her out of their sights. Their bows didn't have arrows in them, but she knew of their amazing speed; she was fast, but her main abilities weren't focused on speed, but in strength and stamina specially, and no matter how strong she was, she knew it wouldn't save her from an arrow through her heart. Though, now that she remembered it, one of her older sisters was able to take an arrow out of her body by clenching her muscles around her wound. It was disgusting to see, but it was incredible. And bloody. At least from her point of view.

While following Elrond, she ignored the other elves' worried looks and the amazing views of the valleys and the waterfalls (as well as… Was that music? Too melodic for her taste), and instead focused her ruby gaze on the ground as she played with the folds of her cloak. She was used to distrust, but it still annoyed her. They entered a large room with a great balcony, and she could see the Valley of Imladris and the Misty Mountains in a beautiful landscape. There was a laboriously made wooden table, as well as three chairs; Elrond sat in the one behind the table, and indicated Era to sit in front of him in one of the two others.

"Please sit down, Era", he beckoned, and although with some doubts, she complied.

And then, the lord dismissed the guards. They looked at each other and then at the creature, but after a while they inclined their heads in Elrond's direction and quickly got out of the room.

"You said Mithrandir sent you", Elrond put his elbows on the table, leaning towards her; she looked at him square in the eye. "Do you know why exactly?".

She cocked her head to one side.

"Said you help me".

"Help you with what?".

"Take care of me. He said that".

He narrowed his eyes, but not in suspicion, but as trying to find out something inside her eyes.

"Mithrandir sent me a message shortly before your arrival. It said you were pursuing the One Ring in hands of a hobbit in The Shire", he watched her tense her body. "Is that true?".

Her ruby eyes held danger in them, as well as her body language, but it seemed under control. He noticed that her irises had darkened a bit and had a bloody-like tone, darker than their usual color.

_"Trust him as you trusted me", huh? That's not that easy, damn geezer._

"Why you were after it? Do you sense it, sense its evilness?".

No answer yet. She simply looked at him with those bloody eyes.

"Do you need something from it? Is that why you are after it?".

"I don't need _anything _from it".

Elrond looked at her with keen eyes. She had spoken well this time; no omitions, no hoarseness in her voice, just a dull, low voice, almost inhumane, as her eyes turned almost black. She was still as a statue, but he perceived waves of danger coming from her, like a predator ready to jump over her prey and tear it apart.

Only, she had chosen the wrong prey.

"Era, I am not your enemy", he calmed her, with steady eyes locked on hers. "I want to help you, as Mithrandir promised you I would".

"You want to cure my evilness as if it is some kind of sickness, Half-Elf?", she hissed.

"No, I want to find out why Mithrandir sent you here in the first place".

She looked at him, forcing herself to relax her muscles and lightening her eyes, making them return to their original ruby color. She blinked several times, and her neutral face showed something near to sadness for a brief moment.

"I want freedom", Elrond observed her; it was almost like she was a totally different person right now. "I want to leave Arda. I want to be free".

The half-elf had seen ancient eyes, specially when looking at Thranduil's or Galadriel's eyes, and he could tell that Era's were old, but not as old as any of them. However, her ruby eyes held a deep sorrow and pain, a glint that made her seem more… human.

But soon it was gone. She became again the creature with a stone-like features, rigid and cold-hearted.

Elrond caressed his chin as he leaned back against his chair, thoughtful, as Era began watching her surroundings not with curiosity, but with boredom. He wasn't sure why exactly did his friend sent a dark creature like her to Rivendell, though he knew that the Istar did it with a purpose, a meaning. Mithrandir sent her for something Elrond didn't know about yet. Perhaps he saw something hidden within her?

"I assume you are tired", he said finally, catching her attention at once. "I will call my daughter and get you a room so you can rest".

Though Era didn't say anything, she seemed to agree, as she followed the dark-haired she-elf through the corridors in a fake tranquil manner. He watched them leave before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, not knowing what to think about that strange creature.

At first, as the she-elf guided her to her room, neither of them dared to break the silence. But then, the she-elf turned to Era and smiled a bit, earning a blank stare in response.

"My name is Arwen", she said in a friendly tone. She felt her companion's darkness, but tried to ignore it as her father had trusted her enough to let her enter through the barrier. "I'm Lord Elrond's daughter".

"… That he told me", the other answered, uninterested, watching a fountain made of rocks in the dining room. The creature noticed the she-elf's curiosity and added with a sigh: "… Era".

"Era. Nice to meet you".

Era nodded curtly in reply. There were another moment of silence before they reached a closed door, which Arwen opened. Behind, there was a bright room, with a comforting-looking bed, a huge wardrobe, and a small boudoir, all with the elves' touching; there was another door which led possibly to the bathroom. Era entered the room and scanned it automatically, searching threats, and nodded in satisfaction with what she saw.

"I shall leave you then, to get yourself comfortable", she barely noticed Arwen leaving the room and closing the door behind her, as she was busy closing the curtains to block partially the light. It wasn't that she didin't like the sun, it was only that it bothered her a little.

She got her cloak off and let it on her bed, revealing a tall slender figure full with feminine curves. She dressed a tight shirt and cotton leggings that stuck to her body like a second skin, all in black, apart from her leather boots that had (apart from covered in mud and dirt) a greyish tone. She didn't have any ornaments or weapons, as she didn't have any use for them (she hated useless jewellery and her strength and unusual abilities were enough tools in case of a fight). She let her raven hair fall loose as she went to the bathroom to wash herself.

Ten minutes and a cold bath later, Era came back to the bedroom wrapped in a towel to find an elven dress waiting for her on the bed. She frowned and picked it up to look it better.

_Really? They don't expect me to wear this, right?_

It was sincerely beautiful. Long and in a deep blue tone, it had simplicity and beauty at the same time. But it was _too much elven_. But she shrugged and put it on after drying herself. She combed her raven hair and got out of her room, closing the door behind.

She wandered aimlessly, watching her surroundings, once more ignoring the elves' looks. It was understandable that they didn't trust her as their Lord did, and also she was used to these kind of reactions and wasn't really bothered by them (not as much as sunbeams anyway). In fact, they almost amused her; without their Lord's permission, it was futile trying to harm her.

Suddenly, as she walked up some stairs, she sensed something _powerful _and old on the top; she finished walking up the stairs and looked at a statue, representing a woman that held something in a plate in her stretched hands. Driven by curiosity for once, Era approached the statue and looked at what the statue was holding.

It seemed an old sword, broken into pieces, but she recognized it and looked at it with wide ruby eyes. She had heard of that weapon, she had _seen _what it did to the Dark Lord Sauron. Never, in all her long years, had she believed she would encounter it; though it was almost logical that the elves kept it.

"You seem to recognize it", she heard Elrond's voice to her left, but didn't take her eyes off the weapon.

"Old enough to recognize", the creature answered. His light steps didn't come unnoticed by her as he approached.

"I assume you fought that day, with Sauron's forces".

Silence. Cold.

"I am not here to judge you, Era".

"The Valar already did it. I don't care what you say, Half-Elf".

There it was again. The colder voice, inhuman and threatening. Certainly, it was interesting what was happening inside Era's mind.

"And no, I didn't fight that day. I didn't have the _pleasure _to do so", she glanced at him, with a savage smirk on her beautiful face.

"Mithrandir will arrive soon", he changed the subject abruptly and began to walk away without looking back. "I recommend you to not cause any trouble in here, Era", the elf stopped for a momento and turned his head to look at her. "You may be a guest, and you may be here by Mithrandir's recommendation, but I will not allow any harm to my people. This is still the Last Homely Home East of the Sea, and I intend to maintain it so".

**So, done! I'm sorry if any of Tolkien's characters were a little OOC, but my mind is pretty tired right now and can't think of the possible reactions Elrond or Arwen may have had to Era's commentaries and such. Duh.**

**Okay, I'll leave it here, love y'all, please leave some reviews! See you in the next chap! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2:The Council, Light's last hope

**Chapter 2: The Council, Light's last hope**

**The Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me, only my OC Era. Thanks to everyone who fav/followed my fic and all the anonymous readers ^^**

**LittleApollyon: Thanks! Please keep supporting me ^^**

There was a little commotion in Rivendell as Era opened her eyes and observed the blue cloudless sky. She didn't know how much time she had been in her particular trance in the balcony of her bedchamber, but she was sure it had been a long time. She changed into the blue elven dress and combed once again her raven hair, but stayed in her room; nothing that was happening out there interested her in the least.

Soon the noise fade away and silence (except the annoying relaxing music) settled again in the elven city. It seemed the commotion had stopped for a while, and she thanked for that. She preferred silence and calmness…

Knocks on the door.

_… Perfect. Just, perfect. Why couldn't I shut up my own mouth?_

Era walked to the door with bare feet and opened it slightly, peering through the gap.

"Hello, Era. I thought I could have a word with you".

It was Gandalf. That was unexpected.

She opened the door completely and let him in. He seemed like he had passed through a rough time; his eyes were numb and tired, and he was leaning more on his staff. His clothes were filthier than last time she had seen him; his pointy hat was nowhere to be seen.

"Elrond told me you were here", Gandalf took a chair and sat slowly, stretching his tired legs and keeping his staff up close.

"I didn't need to leave my bedchamber", she shrugged. "Besides, I don't like their looks on me".

He eyes her with keen grey eyes.

"You have improved. When we talked last time, you seemed to have trouble speaking normally".

"It had been years since last time I spoke. I've been… alone, for a long time", then Era narrowed her ruby eyes, darkening them for a moment. "If you are here, the One Ring is here too".

"… Yes. It is here", Gandalf evaluated her, watching her reactions. She was alarmingly still, a hungry predator; the ruby eyes had acquired a bloody tone.

"Where?".

Instead of answering her, the wizard took a Deep breath and let it out, looking at the ceiling for a moment before looking at her once more.

"Frodo had been attacked by the Nine, and injured by a Morgul blade. Lord Elrond is healing him right now".

"A Morgul blade, huh? I remember how much that thing could hurt", she outlined a feral grin, one that made her ruby eyes blaze with an animalistic gleam. "I wonder if that Halfling is going to make it".

"I know he is going to be alright", he cut off sharply, not bothering to look at her but frightening her a bit with the power of his voice. "He is strong, just like his uncle".

Her grin disappeared and her eyes recovered her usual dull red.

"So, Era…", Gandalf stood up and walked towards her, staff in his hand but not threatening her with it. "You know everything right now. Frodo and the One Ring are here. You have witnessed Rivendell's forces with your own eyes, and you even know their defenses and weaknesses", he stopped right in front of her, his slightly superior height (for a few centimetres) towering her. "Are you going to do your job and inform your master… Herald of Sauron?".

The creature paled. Well, she _was _pale, but her skin lost even more color, making her look almost translucid. Her eyes were wide open and looking at the Istar incredulously as she backed a few steps, almost stumbling with her bed.

"How do you…?", she murmured, frigthened.

"That is not the question. I made Lord Elrond keep an eye on you while I was away, and he had told me everything about you. How you have observed everything, how you have been taking notes of everything to tell your master. That is what you were doing, right, Era? You cannot fool me".

"That's not true!", Era suddenly bursted, and then looked at him square in the eye. "That's not true", she softened her voice. "I am not going to tell anything to Sauron, I swear it. He is no longer my…".

She blinked and looked around, embracing herself. She looked suddenly alive, more _human_, than when he met her first; but her outburst soon disappeared as her stone-like expression returned to her face and her ruby eyes.

"I am no longer Sauron's Herald. I want him dead as much as you, creatures of Light, want him dead".

Gandalf grumbled something to himself as they looked at each other with piercing eyes, until the dark creature lowered her head covering her face with raven locks and turned around. There was silence between them, and then she heard him sigh deeply and walk through the room.

"That is true", he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. "It seems you hate him very much. May I know the cause of this anger, Era?".

"It's not your business", she snapped, observing him through her dark hair and making her look almost demoniac. He barked a sudden laugh and then opened the door; before stepping out, he locked his eyes in her once more.

"It is a pity, your power could have more use in the Light".

She blinked confused as the mage closed the door behind him, leaving her alone with her thoughts and doubts. She had never considered actually joining the forces of Light, joining the _Valar_. True, she had been fighting alone against dark creatures after her brothers and sisters' death, but she had rejoiced in her neutral position, killing also creatures of Light like Men and Elves. No one to follow and no one to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Hell, that was freedom for her.

But also, she had to admit she had been _scared_. She knew Sauron was gathering forces, recovering his powers to rule over this world once more; she knew he would return one day, sooner or later. Even without being able to feel evilness, she had felt the growing entity that had been hiding in Dol Guldur, waiting for his moment to come. And also, she knew that, if Sauron obtained the One Ring, the first thing he would do was take revenge.

Not only on the Creatures of Light, which she had counted on anyway. He would want _her_ dead too.

Era breathed deeply, feeling her hands begin to shake. She looked at them in anger and clenched them in fists, feeling a slight pang of pain as her nails dug into her skin, not so strong to draw blood however.

_I wonder, do you have blood in your veins anyway? It would be surprising, you know._

She shook her head and opened the door; maybe a little walk would be better for her.

As always, her steps didn't take her to anywhere in particular. Walking around the elven city let her know many things, as Gandalf suggested, but also made her realize how different Dark and Light creatures were; and she found out that she liked those differences. Well, except the annoying eternal music.

Just then, Era distinguished in the distance Elrond walking solemnly through the hallways, dressing in red and with a serious expression on his face. He didn't seem to notice her as he walked out of the house into one of the balconies. Walking in absolute silence in that elven dress she still wore, the creature approached the entrance on the balcony and, crouching behind a Bush, she peered to discover many people in there.

She could see Dwarves and Elves sitting one beside the other (that made her chuckle slightly), sending each other piercing glares and barely hidden expressions of disgust. There were Men there too, from Gondor it seemed. Gandalf was also there, and Frodo, and of course, Elrond.

_Seems they had a party without us. Damn Light creatures. Always so selfish._

Shut up.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old", Elrond greeted them. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor…".

_Well, looks like Elry does know how to speak like a pompous pointy ears._

Shut. Up.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo".

That phrase made her tense, looking through the branches to see better.

The Halfling approached the Stone plinth in the middle of the balcony and put the Ring down on it. Almost instantaneously, all members of the circle began to mumble and murmur in each other's ears. It had been a really long time since Era last saw the One Ring; but its presence still made her mind go dizzy and full of dark thoughts. More than usual, anyway.

A Man stood up. He had blonde-red hair and wore a red shirt under a leather jerkin; all of this covered by a chainmail.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark", he said, not taking his eyes off the Ring. "In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found_".

He repeated that sentence, but Era could see, alarmed, that he was stretching a hand to the Ring, and all her body tensed as her canines began to protrude from between her lips, enraged; her eyes flashed in a fiery red as her mind shouted:

_Don't put your filthy hands on It, you insolent Human!_

Fortunately, either because he felt danger coming from Era or because he wanted the Man out of the Ring's reach, Elrond was quick to intervene:

"Boromir!", he exclaimed, standing up and halting the Man.

At the same time, Gandalf also raised from his seat and began to speak in Black Speech, causing Era great pain in her head and the sky to darken a bit. She hissed lowly, obligating her canines to retreat and to calm herself, before paying attention to the Council once more.

Boromir had seated, shocked and horrified, as well as the other members of the Council, invaded by silence.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris", horror and anger filled Elrond's voice, and that surprised Era; the Half-Elf had demonstrated his control over his emotions more than once, and seeing him angry was something she didn't expect.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!", the mage replied in an unusual vehement tone. "The Ring is altogether evil".

_And yet they maintain hidden in Imladris a creature who may be even more vile than the Ring itself._

Again, the Man from before –Boromir- stood up and began to disagree with the Istar.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foe of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him".

_Fool. All Men are fools. Don't you agree?_

"You cannot wield it. None of us can", Boromir (and Era, with a little difficulty) looked at another man, seated, who appeared to be a normal Ranger. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master".

_Well, maybe not ALL of them are fools. This one seems intelligent enough._

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?", asked Boromir scathingly.

The Ranger didn't have time to reply as an Elf stood up. He had long blonde hair and fair skin, and was dressed in grey, green and grown clothes. The tones of Mirkwood.

"He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance".

Era's eyes opened widely as he looked at the Ranger, as well as Boromir, who didn't seem to believe it.

"Aragorn!", he murmured to himself. "This… is Isildur's heir".

"And heir to the throne of Gondor", the elf added sharply.

_Ho, so Isildur's heir… He could wield Narsil again and stand against Sauron. Seems like Sauron had a loose end he didn't know about._

Era shook her head sharply, and tried to focus on the Council. Both the Elf and Boromir had seated again –the latter with a rather angry look-, and now Gandalf was talking.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it".

"We cannot use any of Sauron's tools", agreed Elrond, standing up. "You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed".

There was a tense expectation, as if awaiting someone brave enough to try to destroy the Ring. But then, a dwarf with ginger beard and hair stood up and took his axe.

"Then what are we waiting for?", he growled impatiently, and swung his weapon down to the Ring using all his strength. However, before it could reach it, they all saw something with human shape stand between the One Ring and the dwarf's axe; with a crashing sound, the axe shattered into pieces and he fell back to the floor with the impact.

Era hissed with bare teeth and flaming ruby eyes, her hands transformed into claws and her face turning into an animalistic gesture, all her posture indicating protection and fierce anger.

"Era!", exclaimed Gandalf, taking his staff and furiously swinging it towards her, making her stumble backwards and away from the Ring. "Back off!".

"Don't touch the Ring, you filthy Dwarf", she hissed, an inhuman voice coming from her throat, her ruby eyes turning alarmingly dark and feral. But still, she recoiled.

All members of the Council was now looking at the dark creature, distrustful and confused. She returned a furious look, but then closed her eyes in pain and shook her head sharply, trying to clear her mind.

"Who is she?", Boromir's voice was full of distrust and something else. "Why did she protect the Ring?".

"Do not worry, Boromir", Elrond stepped and put a hand on Era's shoulder; his hand gave her a slightly strong squeeze. _Behave_, it said. "Era is not our enemy. She is here with Mithrandir's and my consent".

"I brought her here", Gandalf then said, attracting the attention. "Although I must say, this was a reunion you were not invited to, Era".

She composed a rather neutral expression as her hands recovered their normality. She had calmed herself enough.

"This is not the way of destroying the One Ring", she murmured, looking at the ginger-beared dwarf. "Only the thing that created it can destroy it too".

"Mount Doom". Elrond gave her a last squeeze before letting her go, and she quickly stood out of the circle, behind his seat. Everyone slowly retreated their gazes from her to focus on Elrond instead. "Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you… must do it".

"One does not simply walk into Mordor", said Boromir after a silence. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is always watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly".

"Are you suggesting to let you take the One Ring to Gondor, son of Denethor?", growled Era, lowering her voice. "I think _that _is folly. Men cannot be trusted".

"Era…", Elrond warned her, and she closed her mouth.

Thankfully, it seemed no one heard her.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?", the elf that revealed Aragorn's identity jumped to his feet and confronted him. "The Ring must be destroyed!".

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!", the red-bearded dwarf grunted from his seat.

"And if we fail, what then?", Boromir too stood up, flaming in anger. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?".

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!", the dwarf clambered to his feet, spitting his hate.

Then, chaos exploded. Men, Dwarves and Elves stood up at once and began shouting at each other. Gandalf, Aragorn and Elrond tried to apaciguate their fight with soothing words, but they were having little effect on them. Only the Hobbit, Frodo, remained seated and with his eyes fixed in the Ring.

Era payed little attention to him and instead focused on the fight, sighing in annoyance; bickering and arguing didn't lead to anything, only to more trouble and headaches. She took a step towards them, opening her mouth to shout them, but a timid voice stopped her.

"I will take it!", Frodo shouted, but he had to repeat it as anyone heard him. "I will take it!".

Finally, the arguing began to fade and everyone turned to look at him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor", he was pale, afraid, but his eyes were shining with determination. "Though, I don't know the way".

There were a few moments of silence before Gandalf stood by him with an encouraging smile.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins", he put a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder reassuringly, "as long as it is yours to bear".

"If by my life and death I can protect you, I will", Aragorn then knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword".

"And you have my bow", the blonde Elf was quick to intervene.

"And my axe!", also the red-bearded dwarf volunteered.

Well, that was unexpected. In the blink of an eye, an Elf and a Dwarf had agreed on something.

Boromir walked to kneel before Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one", he said. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done".

A sound of bushes from behind the Men had been seating led to a new Hobbit and put himself standing next to Frodo, much to everyone's amusement.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me", he stated crossing his arms.

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you", Elrond seemed trying to hide a smile, "even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not".

"Hey!", another voice exclaimed, and two more Hobbits came from behind some pillars and joined Frodo as well. "We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in sacks to stop us".

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing", added his companion.

_You don't seem exactly intelligent_.

Era had to coincide with her inner voice with a hidden smirk. A smirk that instantly disappeared as she perceived Gandalf's keen eyes on her.

"Lord Elrond, if you please…", he said, before the Half-Elf could say anything. "We are taking Era with us too".

Shocked and confused silence. Everyone looked at the raven-haired creature, at Gandalf and at Elrond. The two latters seemed to have a mental conversation judging their concentrated expressions.

"Alright", Elrond conceived.

"Um, I think that I have a word on this, no?", Era stated, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Your abilities will be handful in this journey, Era, and you want Sauron destroyed as much as we do", the argument given by Gandalf did not convince her. "Besides… I prefer to keep an eye on you".

Ah. _That _she could understand. But still, she didn't want to go. Hell, she didn't want to go near Sauron in any way, or Mount Doom. Going with them implied exactly that; putting herself directly under the Great Eye.

It was almost suicidal.

"I know what you want", Gandalf looked at her gravely, and she returned a dull red look. "I know why you are here, why you are doing all this. But do you not want to redeem yourself?".

She huffed, turning her head and crossing her arms.

"I can't be what I am not, Gandalf", she murmured. "I am an evil creature. I can't be redeemed. If I go with you, I will only destroy you".

Her voice held no threat, only stating what she believed was the truth.

"Maybe you will not destroy us", Gandalf arched an eyebrow.

She held his gaze, unblinking, for some eternal moments. All else, Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, even the Ring itself were put out of their minds and instead centred themselves in each other's eyes. Ruby eyes and grey eyes, trying to peer into each other's thoughts.

At last, the one who retreated was Era. She sighed as she turned her head and began to walk away.

"Alright, do what you want, blasted geezer", she growled. "I will get myself prepared".

**And that's it! Era is officially (though reluctant) the 10th Walker of the Fellowship! Let's see how all goes on, shall we? ^^**

**I have a question for you, who do you want Era to be paired with? Legolas? Aragorn? Boromir? Someone outside the Fellowship? I've thought to make a LegolasxOC relationship, but lately I found out I didn't exactly like the combination. I don't know. Well, just send me a PM or a review telling me who will it be then, I'll let you choose ^^**

**So, love y'all, see you next chap, keep supporting me! (maybe by sending me a few reviews? It will make me very happy)**


	4. Chapter 3: Departure and revelations

**Chapter 3: Departure and revelations**

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry for updating so late, inspiration didn't come until now T.T Thanks to everyone for fav/following my fic, and also to those who answered my last question by sending me reviews ^^ OK, as everyone decided to be a LegolasxOC fic, that will it be then! No intention of disappointing you guys ^^ And before I forget, this chap will have a little fragment from my imagination 'cause I want Era to have a little interaction with the Fellowship members before going to Caradhras.**

**And now, review answers~:**

**-Angel Michael (love your nickname ^^): Thanks so much, I'm flattered! I had always wondered how the story would develop with someone potentially evil in the Fellowship and the possible reactions of the members. Actually, I thought some kind of SauronxOC, but not with my Era xD Maybe I'll make an oneshot, I don't know. And as for your last question, I'm going to mix things, but maybe I will include Thranduil too. Not decided yet though.**

**-ThreeDarkAngels (wow, love your nick too ^^): Thanks! Please keep supporting me, that'll give me a huge boost!**

**-LittleAppolyon, Sora Yumiko and DrummingFreak: Wish granted! Though I warn you this will be a slow building romance ^^**

**-wafflescoco: Thanks for your words! ^^ I hope you continue reading, please~ ^^**

**Mmm, a question for you guys: do you want Boromir and Haldir to survive in this fic? Let me know what you think by, you know, PM me or reviewing. Thanks so much~!**

**And now, I will stop the A/N (quite long xD) and on to the chap!**

Exactly ten minutes after Era abandoned the "so secret Council", she came out of her room dressed all in black, her favourite color: black tight shirt, dark leggings and grey leather boots, with her dark cloak on her shoulders; beneath the cloak, she had wrapped a leather bag full with the only nourishment she could consume without endangering her life -or rather others' lives- apples. Her raven hair was now combed in a high ponytail, clearing her face except from a few dark locks that she kept behind her round ears.

Walking through the hallways looking for the members of what Elrond called the "Fellowship of the Ring", Era was trying to breathe normally, keeping her savage mind under control. Her ruby eyes switched continually between a darker tone and a lighter tone, struggling. She felt a migraine began to form and clicked her tongue in annoyance, rubbing her forehead with two fingers.

_Not this again. It had been a really long time…_

She quickly removed her fingers as she found some members of the Fellowship on a courtyard, awaiting the others. She saw Boromir, the Dwarf, the Elf, Aragorn and three of the Hobbits. Gandalf and Frodo weren't there yet.

They raised their heads and looked at her with mixed feelings, mistrust and confusion predominating. The creature breathed heavily, looking at everyone right in the eye for a second before removing her gaze and stepping near to the entrance of Rivendell, arms crossed under her cloak. No one wanted to approach her.

Not immediately, at least.

"Milady…?", a timid voice came from her right, and she turned her head a little to look at two Hobbits. The one who had addressed her, a young-looking Hobbit who had hair that she could only described it as "almost golden", blinked his eyes a few times. "Wow, so you _do _have red eyes. I thought it was caused by daylight. It's amazing".

Era raised an eyebrow, her ruby eyes unblinking and fixed in the Hobbit.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Peregrin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin, or Pip. He…", he signaled his companion (an older Hobbit, with creamy hair and wide brown eyes watching her own), "he is my cousin Merry".

She observed them, from one to the other, and then nodded curtly.

"Um, I was just curious… What are you exactly? I mean, if my question doesn't bother you…".

"It does", she replied at once, with her neutral expression on her face but a low growl in her voice.

"Oh…", Peregrin looked taken aback by her quick answer, and looked at his cousin who merely shrugged. After another glare at the dark creature, they walked away from her.

An unkown knot in her heart loosened when the Hobbits kept their distance from her, as her body instinctively relaxed. It was a weird sensation: she was afraid of hurting them but at the same time she had to restrict herself to avoid hurting them. She wanted to hurt them, but also she didn't want to.

She snapped out of her confusing thoughts at the arrival of Men, Elves and Dwarves to watch their leave. Elrond was among them, and he glared at her warningly, receiving a cold stare in response. The raven-haired creature observed the other members of the Fellowship (save Aragorn and the Hobbits) bid farewell to their respective companions. The Dwarves were talking in Khuzdul among them, and the Elves of Mirkwood talked to the blonde Elf in a respectful manner. Almost like nobility.

At last, Gandalf and Frodo arrived. Boromir, the Elf and the Dwarf then separated themselves from their kin and stood in a semicircle to receive Elrond's blessings. From everywhere, his people approached them with the same reasons, or that was what Era guessed.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom", Elrond addressed them; his eyes were gleaming with pride… and something Era could only interpret as quiet fear, "and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell; hold to your purpose and may the blessings of the Elves, the Men and all Free Folk go with you".

He raised his hand and gestured for them to leave, as the Elf, Aragorn and Gandalf (although this latter only slightly) inclined their heads with a hand over their hearts in farewell and respect for the Elf Lord.

_The blessings of the Free Folk, huh? Seems no one is going to bless me then._

Era looked one last time to Rivendell before setting her ruby eyes on Elrond, who discreetly nodded his head towards her; she blinked twice and then turned around to watch Frodo walk through the arches that were Rivendell's entrance; Gandalf followed after the Halfling, then the Dwarf, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, the Elf, the other Hobbit whose name she didn't hear yet guiding a pony with its reins. Aragorn looked at someone for a long time before watching at the dark creature with a warning gleam in his dark eyes.

"You first", he commanded, firm but not unkind.

She cocked an eyebrow to him but, after receiving a similar glare from Elrond, shrugged and obeyed. Aragorn went immediately after her; she felt him evaluating her but didn't acknowledge it and merely followed after the Hobbit and his pony. It didn't surprise her that Aragorn –or any of the Fellowship—saw her as a danger, as an undeniable threat.

The day passed by quickly as Gandalf (who switched places with Frodo) guided them through the Gap of Rohan, quite ignoring Boromir's suggestions to approach Gondor. There were almost any tensions among the group, thanks to the Hobbits (or at least from the younger ones), though little they could do to maintain a normal conversation with Era; she only kept on silent from most of the journey. The Elf (whose name she learnt was Legolas, son of Thranduil) was keeping an eye on her, as well as Aragorn, Boromir and the Dwarf Gimli; although the latter was more concentrated in bickering with the Elf in almost everything than in observing a potential enemy.

Strange enough, the only one who seemed more at ease with Era's presence was Gandalf himself. He rarely talked to her or even acknowledged her presence. Not that she minded that; she didn't need his vigilance with four more watching her every move.

As for the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin conversed with almost everyone, walking with ease and energy, maybe ignoring their goal. They talked loudly and laughed every now and then, dragging the other Hobbit, Samwise, in their conversations; the shy Halfling, while guiding his pony Bill by its reins, tried to keep up as merrily as he could, but it was obvious his anxiety and worry. And Frodo…

Era watched the Ring Bearer with narrowed red eyes. He was silent, very silent, keeping the group's pace with ease but with heavier steps, as if carrying a great weight over his shoulders. Though he tried to converse with Gandalf, his smile and his gesture in general looked very tense.

_The Ring is a very heavy burden to carry. The Halfling will most likely succumb to the Ring's power before reaching Mordor._

Era didn't try to quiet her inner voice. She _did _have a point, after all; the Ring was simply too powerful for any creature besides Sauron himself. Even his servants would fall under its influence, including herself of course.

_I wonder, however, who will fall first: the Halfling… or the Man?_

Automatically, her inquisitive eyes set on the blonde-haired Man walking ahead of her, who was keeping a rather enthusiasmic conversation with Merry and Pippin. He had positioned uncomfortably close to Frodo, as if watching him, and caught his furtive looks at the Hobbit every now and then, with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. No one, excluding Gandalf and maybe Aragorn, noticed these facts.

A few hours later, at noon, the Istar commanded them to stop and mount camp to rest and feed before starting to walk again. The youngest Hobbits plopped down to the ground with evident relief as the others sat in a more civilized manner; Samwise was put to cook along with Aragorn and Gimli gathered some wood for the fire.

"Damn, I'm starving", protested Pippin. "Hurry up, Sam!".

Sitting comfortably away from the group (and from the fire), Era reached an apple from her bag and gave it a mouthful, watching the quiet horizon and ignoring the others' chatter.

_Hey, I'm hungry too, you know._

"Shut up", she murmured under her breath unconsciously. "Today there'll be nothing for you".

_Aw, you'll make me die of starvation._

"As if something like that would actually kill you".

_True. But if you keep without feeding me, you'll be weaker. Come on, host dear, please let me a delicious mouthful of that _

She shut her ruby eyes and sharply shook her head.

"Milady", a shy, low voice at her right startled her; Sam had approached her quietly with a bowl of hot food in his hand. "You shouldn't be eating only apples, you will feel exhausted afterwards without proteins and vitamins. Please eat this".

_is it cooked meat? Meh, I don't like it. I prefer it raw, and bloody, and…_

"I can't eat it", she said, wincing, keeping her eyes away from the bowl. She felt more than see Sam's disconcert –and the others' disbelieving looks-, and smirked inwardly. If only they knew what her normal meals were…

"Dear Samwise, I suggest you to leave her alone", Gandalf raised his voice to call the kind Hobbit's attention. "She's perfectly well feeding herself with apples".

_It's safer for everyone, he's saying._

"But mister Gandalf…", he tried to protest.

"Go away, Halfling", Era then growled in a menacing way, her ruby eyes setting into his and startling him greatly. "Unless you want me to stab you and…".

"That will not be necessary, Era", the wizard's voice lowered a few octaves; enough to make her concentrate again in her apple, as if nothing had happened.

Rather stunned, Sam returned among the group and sat by Frodo's side, setting Era's bowl down –being afterwards "borrowed" by Pippin-. The Ring Bearer looked back curiously at the creature's tense back and then at Gandalf's vigilant eyes.

"Gandalf, what is she exactly?", he wondered, attracting the others' attention as well to the wizard.

He hummed, while aspiring from his pipe and blowing out smoke from his nostrils; his eyes didn't wander from Era's figure, thoughtful as well as observant. He considered avoiding his friend's question, but he knew the Hobbit, as well as the other companions, deserved some explanations; though he also knew that every wrong-placed word would lead to misunderstandings.

He had to be careful with what to reveal and what to keep to himself.

"She had had many names in her vast life", he began, his voice low. "It is said that her current name, Era, had been given to her by an Elf, but it is not her original name. When she was first created, his master named her Gijakpis", an unkown shadow fell upon the group as the Black Speech was used. "But the Sindarin gave her another name, more recognizable", the wizard looked at her, but she kept looking at the distance; however, her unmoving body showed that she was secretly listening his every words. "They named her Thuringwethil".

That name triggered reactions from the group. Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo, as they knew Sindarin and Arda's history, instantly tensed and reached for their weapons with their eyes set on Era's back; Boromir and Gimli imitated them, though they didn't knew the story as well as the other three. All of them had moved in a fighting position, ready to take down the dark creature.

"What does that mean?", asked Merry, confused, watching the others ready to attack the unmoving raven-haired woman, who turned slowly her head and looked at them with an unkown gleam in her fiery eyes.

Gandalf breathed deeply and grabbed his staff to stand up.

"It means, master Hobbit, that Era belongs to one of the darkest creatures of Sauron's army, whose kin was believed to be long extinguished", he replied, with a tired tone on his voice. "Long ago, she served Sauron himself, with the position of Herald at Tol-Sirion. It was believed she had fallen fighting against Huan in the FA 465. Her kin were throat-cutters, blood-drinkers, and murderers. Savage, barely human, with red eyes and pale skin. Vampires".

"Vampires?!", babbled Pippin, rather pale. He jumped when Era stood up abruptly, making the others tighten their grip on their weapons, still sheathed but ready to attack.

Her face, as always, was unreadable, but her ruby eyes held a quiet emotion that no one could identify. It burned their souls and gripped their hearts, almost like she was hurting them physically.

And then, she opened her mouth and recited a familiar poem:

_'Thuringwethil I am, who cast_

_a shadow o'er the face aghast_

_of the sallow moon in the doomed land_

_of shivering Beleriand'._

The creature cocked her head to her side, watching them closely.

"Now that you know the truth, will you attack me?". she crouched a bit, opening and closing her hands and showing a feral grin on her beautiful face. Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their blades, Gimli took his axe and Legolas put an arrow in his bow; the Hobbits stood behind them, watching Era with a mixture of horror and fear that made her inner predator shiver with anticipation.

However, before anyone made a move, a resounding _twack! _sound was heard, making all of them (even Era) jump in surprise and turn to look at a rather angry Gandalf.

"No one is going to attack no one as long as I am here! Put down your weapons, NOW!", he roared, looking at the Dwarf, the Men and the Elf, who obeyed him begrudgingly. The wizard then shot a furious glare at the she-vampire. "And you, do not start any quarrel or touch anyone of the Fellowship, or my protection will be cancelled and your chances to free yourself will be destroyed. I forbid you to attack anyone, understood?".

She growled, furrowing her eyebrows, and then sat down back to the Fellowship, unanswering his question and finishing her apple in angry mouthfuls. Her bloodthirst roared in her ears and veins, howling for freedom, but she kept it under control with great efforts.

A tense silence settled for a moment before she heard the others sheath their weapons and sit again around the extinguishing fire. Gandalf then let out another deep breath before imitating them and put aside his staff, pipe already in his other hand. They hadn't even reached Rohan's borders and the first fight had started, he mused inwardly, sighing once more.

"She shouldn't be here", murmured Legolas, a grim look on his handsome face and glancing backwards to the unmoving Era. "She's a threat to all of us, and to our quest".

"Aye", agreed Gimli with a gruff, his eyes also sending suspicious looks from time to time to the she-vampire. "I won't be comfortable with her guarding my back".

"I suggest we send her back to Sauron and his foul creatures", Boromir looked up to his companions in the eye. "We cannot be sure she won't betray us. She will backstab us, I am sure of it".

The Hobbits lowered their gazes, unable to form an opinion. True, Era's real nature scared them to death –who didn't hear about vampires anyway?-, but she hadn't done anything to them; not good things nor bad. She merely was accompanying them. Was it correct to punish her for something she didn't have done yet?

"I don't think we should send her to Sauron", Aragorn's voice cut down whatever Boromir was saying. "If what legends said is true, vampires are a formidable force; a sole vampire count as fifty well-trained Men or even twenty Elves. They had nearly none weaknesses and their inhumane strength let them fight unarmed, using their hands and teeth as weapons", he looked up at the Gondorian, who was simply too stunned to say anything yet. "If we send Era to Sauron, he would win a formidable fighter".

"Are you insane?", he hissed angrily, lowering his voice in order to avoid attracting Era's attention. "Keeping her with us may be even more dangerous than a whole warg-raid! Damn, she could be more dangerous than the Ring itself!".

At the mention of the Ring, Frodo jumped and raised a hand to his neck, where the foul thing was hanging in a chain; he felt as if the dark instrument had grown even heavier than before, whispering ominous words in his ears.

"Won't it be dangerous, having a dark creature alongside with the Ring?", asked Sam in a scared voice, dissipating the dark conscience that had invaded Frodo's mind for a moment.

Gandalf hummed.

"It will be", he answered, putting his pipe on his mouth. "For that reason, I put a spell on her the first time we met", everyone looked at him surprised. "It will not make wonders, though; the spell is meant only to restrain her bloodthirst and prevent attacks to the Fellowship, but the influence that the Ring may have over her depends solely on her self-control and her will to fight against her darkest self".

**And that's it! I'm sorry to stop here, but what I plan to do afterwards will have to be in the next chap. Nah, my inspiration had suddenly gone xD.**

**Ok, so please answer my question below: would you like Boromir and Haldir to survive? I wait for your answers~ ^^**

**So, bye bye, see you in the next chap!**


	5. Chapter 4: Who is more dangerous?

**Chapter 4: Who is more dangerous?**

**A/N: Hi! Nothing much to say, except thanks SO SO MUCH for your support! ^^**

**Ok, so no Caradhras yet, it hadn't even a day since they got out from Rivendell, maybe I'll put something in the middle. My mind is currently in the centre of a hurricane, fighting with the possible ideas to develop my story ^^ I'm so excited!**

**Oh, thanks for answering last question! As everyone seems to want both Boromir and Haldir alive, that'll be then ^^ Now I'll have to find a way to save them xD**

**-Ariaelyne: Thanks so so much for your review, it made my day! ^^ Don't worry, I promise her encounter with the Balrog and Galadriel will be interesting, just keep reading ^.~**

**-blackunicorne: Thanks! ^^ Please keep supporting me. I've seen you have a fic too, I'll take a look, may I? ^.~**

**-Guest, DrummingFreak and ThreeDarkAngels: OK!, both shall survive then.**

**The Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me, only my OC Era. Thanks to everyone who fav/followed my fic and all the anonymous readers ^^**

After Gandalf's revelations of Era's true identity, the tension had been so high it could almost be cut with a knife, and had driven to some awkward situations in which no one trusted her female companion. Their guide Gandalf had been rather distressed by something only he could feel in the air, an ominous and dark presence –that wasn't Era, as a matter of fact—surrounded the Fellowship ready to strike down on them. For precaution, Frodo had been kept away from her, as well as the other Hobbits; Aragorn and the others observed her with even more mistrust than before, keeping an even closer eye on her.

Truth to be told, Era didn't mind their mistrust. In fact, her inner hunter found it quite amusing and even provoked… let's just say, some little quarrels with Boromir and Legolas. Quarrels that Gandalf, with a furious glance at the she-vampire, quickly suppressed with firm hand and thundering voice.

At night, after everyone took their suppers, Era would always be the first one in taking watch, alongside with someone else. Her eyes never wandered from the surrounding darkness, melting with it, standing right in the edge of the circle of light the camp fire emitted. Sometimes, when normally a Hobbit couldn't sleep, bright red eyes observed them with a predator gleam, aterrorizing them until her head is turned around.

Three days had passed since they departed from Rivendell, and lately cold had been settled rather quickly. As Era seated a little apart from the group once more, she could hear the noises of a camp being set, eager to regain some heat from the fire. Legolas was the one taking watch with his elven eyes –much keener than hers– and for once, Era decided not to look their surroudings; unlike other times, she sat down facing the Fellowship, hand already taking an apple to eat it.

_Hey, I'm thirsty, dear host._

She grumbled, ignoring her inner voice. It was true that it had been a really long time since she fed her –two months, more or less– but she couldn't do it at that moment, surrounded by creatures of the Valar. As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, _she needed their help_, and she was pretty sure that a wild hunt as hers would be only make their already situation grow unbearable for both sides.

Samwise brought a plate with sausages to Frodo, who accepted it with a tight smile, almost forced. Aragorn was smoking in a pipe, observing in amusement how Merry and Pippin were praising Boromir's sword. Gandalf and Gimli were sitting together, smoking also, but the wizard had a worried expression on his face. Legolas was leaping from rock to rock, watching the horizon in search of possible threats.

Disregarding everything else, Era centred her ruby gaze in the Gondorian. His touch with the sword was careful, almost as revering it, sliding his thumb through the edge in a proud gesture. That Boromir had been a different one from the Council, cocky and imprudent; the Boromir that was revering his sword, however, looked much solemn and mature. How different could a person be?

As if having a sudden impulse, the Gondorian suggested to practice swordfigthing with Merry and Pippin, who instantly agreed rather enthousiastically and grabbed their still brand new swords. Humming inwardly of interest, Era finished eating her apple and observed the practice closely.

She observed that, despite his broad body, he could move his feet quite lightly and his attacks were also quick and direct. Although he was undoubtedly holding his strength in front of the Hobbits, it was evident his power through some thrusts. Surprised, she noticed a wide grin on his face as he instructed Pippin with enthusiasm.

"Good, very good!", Pippin seemed rather pleased as Boromir complimented one of his strikes –that had been, however, blocked easily by the Gondorian– and continued attacking, disregarding for a slight moment his feet and keeping them unmoving.

"Move your feet", said Aragorn, also watching the fight with interest and with a grin on his face. The young Hobbit listened to him and changed his position.

_Careful now, host dear! Seems we'll have a brave and tiny warrior in our ranks soon enough!_

Was that sarcasm, or was her inner voice actually complimenting the Hobbit? Era never knew when she was talking seriously or not. She snapped out of her thoughts when Pippin fell to the ground holding his hand with a startled shout.

"Sorry!", alarmed, Boromir also put aside his sword and approached him to examine his injured hand.

However, Pippin jumped on top of him, helped by Merry, and a strange wrestle began then, with a laughing Boromir trying to get rid of the two Hobbits. Chuckling to himself, Aragorn approached them to help the Gondorian, but he was also caught in the fight.

_You better be on your guard, host dear. Something is approaching._

Startled, Era raised her head with a snap, watching the horizon beyond the Fellowship. Legolas, she noticed, had already feel something odd and his elven eyes were fixed on the blue sky, observing a strange black cloud that was getting near in an alarming speed.

"What is that?", asked Sam in a worried tone, noticing the cloud.

Ignoring the friendly quarrel, Era stood up and advanced until she was beside Legolas –who seemed so concentrated in the whisp of cloud he didn't notice her at his side– and watched it carefully. It was too fast, and too odd-shaping to be a wandering cloud.

Her inner voice never warned her of a danger without a justified cause.

"Nothing", answered Gimli, ignoring the cloud with a wave of his hand, "just a whisp of cloud".

"It's moving fast", Boromir noticed; at some point, the quarrel had been stopped and now Boromir and everyone else were watching it with worried eyes. "And against the wind".

Era widened her ruby eyes, as her ears began perceiving familiar screechs and shrieks coming from the cloud.

No, that was no cloud. It was…

"Crebains from Dudland!", exclaimed Legolas suddenly, grabbing the she-Vampire –and receiving a loud hiss at his strength and the unfamiliar pressure on her arm– in order to make her move with him. She doubted he had realized his unconscious actions.

"Hide! Quickly!"

There was a rush of movement as they all gathered their scattered things and disarming the camp the best they could in the brief amount of time before the Crebains approached them. Legolas pushed Era under a giant boulder and then he went after her, putting her in a rather uncomfortable situation and position; her back pressed against the rock, and her body surrounded by strong arms.

_Get. Off. Now!_

She growled agreeing with her inner voice –she absolutely _hated _other people's touch–, but instantly shut her mouth when she heard the flock of black crows surrounding their camp, squaking loudly and observing everything in detail to report to their master. After a few tense moments, they flew away, but they let pass a few seconds before emerging from their hideouts. Immediately, Era separated herself from the Elf.

"Spies of Saruman!", breathed Gandalf, seeming disappointed and hopeless at the same time. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Path of Caradhras".

Thus, without their deserved and very needed rest, the ten members of the Fellowship began walking again, this time towards the snowy peaked mountains. The weather was freezing despite the cloudless sky, and the amount of snow hindered their path –save Legolas, giving his Elven heritage– and exhausting them greatly. The only one who seemed to like –or rather love– the cold was Era; while the others were wrapping themselves in their cloaks in an attempt to block the cold, Era's cloak was floating freely on her back, immune to the cold.

As they were travelling up a slope of the mountain, the she-Vampire, who was walking ahead a little steps behind Gandalf, heard a sudden yelp and some rustling sounds, and turned her head. Frodo had fallen of exhaustion and was rolling down the slope, but fortunately Aragorn stopped him and pulled him on his feet. The Hobbit smiled at him for a moment, grateful, but soon after he began looking for the One Ring that had been hanging from a chain on his neck, not finding it anywhere.

He found it laying on the snow, where he had fallen, but he wasn't the only one to notice it.

Boromir walked down and stopped in front of the Ring, picking it by its chain and staring at it in awe. The atmosphere immediately tensed and everyone looked at him, worrying about his possible actions and their repercusions.

"Boromir", Aragorn called at him, but the Gondorian didn't hear his voice.

"It's a strange fate", he murmured, mesmerized by the One Ring's power; everything around him seemed to disappear, his mind focused only on the evil instrument, "that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small thing", the Man's hand raised, nearing the Ring. "Such a little thing…".

His fingers were about to touch it, when suddenly a pale, slender hand gripped around his wrist, holding it in place and startling him. Liberated from the dark spell that the Ring had put on him, Boromir looked at his side to find a pair of ruby eyes that were shining with an animalistic gleam; her expression, as always, was an unreadable mask.

The Man snapped out of his astonishment, realizing that a _dark creature _was touching him.

"Release me, you foul creature!", he tried to shake off her hand, but her brutal strength didn't waver and he couldn't even move a finger.

"You know, I was wondering when you would fall victim of the Ring's power", Era said, in a mocking tone and raising an eyebrow to him. "But it seems I was overestimating you, as I thought you would last longer".

"What are you…?"

"Are you so weak, Boromir son of Denethor?", her grip on his wrist grew painfully. "Is your mind and will so easily manipulated that you can't resist the One Ring's callings? Will you take this _thing_", she nodded towards the One Ring, her eyes darkening a bit as they watched it, "and let it use you as a puppet? Because that is what is going to happen if you take it".

"I am not weak!", Boromir, losing his patience, shook his arm, finally releasing it from her grip. "You have no right to say so, _creature_!"

Era looked at him, with suddenly dull eyes, and then _smiled._ A predatory smile, that sent shivers through the Man's spine.

"Then prove me wrong", she then walked off, surpassing everyone –and making them flinch and tense–and walking without turning her head. "Although I don't really care what happens to you!", the raven-haired Vampire raised her voice to make sure he heard her, waving her hand carelessly.

She advanced a few metres more before, behind her, the situation was solutionated with Boromir handing over the Ring to Frodo, and soon the group began walking again, with a suspicious-looking Gandalf catching Era and surpassing her with ease. She hid an amused smirk and continued following the wizard.

The Fellowship continued, exhausted and cold. The already harsh conditions were getting worse with each passing hour –especially to the Hobbits, who weren't used to that kind of temperatures–, and some thick dark clouds warned them of a huge snowstorm coming their way; fortunately, just as sun began setting, Legolas found a cave spatious enough for ten people and a pony –though a little narrow. Bill was put at the end of the cave, without its cargament, and all the others –save Era, who was seated at the entrance of the cave looking outside, a hand supporting her chin– were sitting in a circle, using their bodies to recover something of their lost corporal heat. Gandalf had lit his staff so they can see each other's faces, but unfortunately, it wasn't a fire.

"Can't we light a fire?", stuttered Pippin, squeezed between Merry and Frodo.

The four Halflings were the ones suffering the most with the cold. Certainly, although their feet were sturdy enough to bear harsh grounds, they weren't protected against freezing snow. Aragorn and Boromir had warmer clothes, Gandalf and Legolas seemed that anything could affect them, Gimli was used to this kind of weather, and Era was the only who was enjoying the cold.

"We cannot risk attracting more unwanted attention", answered Legolas, bringing an extra cloth from Bill's cargo to the freezing Hobbit and wrapping it around his shoulders. He smiled weakly in thanks.

"If we are not persecuted already", grumbled Boromir eyeing the Vampire, who chose to ignore him, eyes locked on the outside. The snowstorm was covering the darkness in white, accompanied by howling winds, like spectral wolves.

_This reminds me so much of home…_

"Pip, remind me never to go to a cold place", murmured Merry between grit teeth, fighting to maintain them still. "Ever again".

"Agreed, cousin". Samwise sneezed violently. "Bless you, Sam!"

"Thank you", he cleaned his nose with a handkerchief, but then something blew towards them and landed on top of the Hobbits.

"Whoa, what's this?", Merry pushed the surprisingly light thing off him and observed it in curiosity.

Era's black cloak. It was made of a strange material that reminded them of feathers. It was surpringly warm, and wide enough for the four Hobbits to cover. They all looked at the Vampire at the entrance of the cavern, looking outside once more; her slender and feminine figure seemed fragile and weak, but they didn't commit the mistake of underestimating her by her looks.

"Thank you, Era", said Frodo sincerely, putting her cloak as a blanket.

"Your constant wailings are annoying me", she growled, and turned her head pointing a menacing finger towards them. "And I want it back in one piece! Now go to sleep already!"

Startled by her ferocity, the Hobbits mumbled something and quickly obeyed, lying down on the hard ground and trying to get some sleep before dawn approached. Eventually, the rest also slept; save Gandalf who seemed too worried, Era and Legolas.

_This is going to be a long, long night, dear host._

Tell me about it.

**And that's it! I wait for your lovely reviews, see you in next chap! ^^**

**P.D: What's your favorite LOTR character? What, I'm curious!**


	6. Chapter 5: Darkness is always vigilant

**Chapter 5: Darkness is always vigilant**

**A/N: Hi!**

**At last, we come to Caradhras! Yay! And also at Moria's doors. Or so I think it will be. This chap will be longer than usual if I do. Hope that doesn't tire you ^^**

**-blackunicorne: Legolas is also my favourite character! ^^ Frodo seems to me so lost within this quest, as if everything was simply too huge for the poor Halfling :'( I mean, he was affected by everything because of Bilbo! If he hadn't taken the Ring, Frodo wouldn't have had to suffer afterwards! Ugh. Ok, I've finished my tantrum xD And thanks so much for your compliment! ^^**

**-ThreeDarkAngels: Thanks! Yeah, I also like Gandalf, he seems to know EVERYTHING! He's amazing really ^^**

**The Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me, only my OC Era. Thanks to everyone who fav/followed my fic and all the anonymous readers ^^**

_There is only darkness_

_No light, no wind, no ground_

_Just nothingness_

_There_

_Is something happening over there?_

_Something red_

_A gem?_

_No_

_It's getting bigger_

_Now there are sounds_

_A battle?_

_Pain_

_Sharp and excruciating_

_A distant shout_

_A male voice?_

_Who is he?_

_"No!"_

_An explosion_

_And then_

_Nothing_

Startled, Era opened her eyes in a jolt. She had closed them for a second, just to let them rest –as her kind didn't sleep– but those (_memories_) dreams were haunting her for a very long time.

She sighed, mind and eyes still clouded with the memory of those dreams. She didn't know how or why those shattered images, those fleeting voices, affected her so badly.

And then, it hit her. _Hard _and _demanding._

_Blood._

The raven-haired Vampire growled lowly, her ruby eyes shut and her hands pressing her stomach. She felt her canines growing so much she almost pierced her own lips with them; her skin was burning, as if a great fire had been lit inside her. Her slender figure was shivering violently, not because of the cold, but of the internal struggle. It _hurt_; it really _hurt_.

Just then, the clenching feeling on her heart disappeared abruptly, letting her breathe at last. Her rasping inhalations filled the small cave as she battled her impulse to jump in the dark and _hunt_. Eyes firmly shut, she inhaled and exhaled twice as her body relaxed and the wave of pain disappeared gradually.

_If I were in my original body, dear host, you wouldn't be more than carrion for the vultures._

Heh. Era couldn't help but to smirk, eyes still closed and her head supported by the rocky wall behind her. Too bad, _dear huntress_, but I am the one who has the body.

"Bad dreams?"

His voice didn't startle her. Well, not much. At least, she didn't let out a yelp; though she _did _open her eyes abruptly in search of the owner of the voice, hands already turning into claws and feeling her canines begin to grow inside her mouth.

Legolas, who had looking at her from the other side of the cave, instantly searched for a dagger sheathed on his back with steeling blue eyes watching her every move once again, his body in a crouching position.

But, once more, Era growled as she put a hand over her head, controlling her inner hunter and his bloodthirst. This is not the time, she repeated to herself like a mantra.

"I don't dream", the Vampire answered in a murmur after she relaxed herself.

Not sensing anything threatening anymore, the Elf also returned to his previous position, observing her with surprisingly bright eyes.

"You were agitated for a few moments. Did something happen?"

"Not your business, Elf", avoiding his piercing glare, she observed outside the cave and noticed that the snowstorm had finally ended and the gradually clear sky that was signaling sunrise. "We should wake everyone and continue our journey before another snowstorm stop us"

Legolas watched her with suspicion in his eyes, but didn't say anything. Together, along with Gandalf, they woke everyone and prepared themselves for the tough battle against the cold Caradhras.

A few hours later, another violent blizzard was venting its fury against the Fellowship again. The wind was pushing them, as if beckoning them to turn around with insistent and brutal blowings. The snow was at waist-height for the Men, but it was especially hard for the Hobbits, who had to be carried on Aragorn's and Boromir's arms. Gandalf was at the front of the line, staff cutting a path through the snow to let the others behind him walk more easily, and behind him was Gimli, with Bill's reigns on his hand and gruffing some curses in Khûzdul; Era, who was next on the line, found extremely amusing his curses, and despite not having her cloak to hide it, she had formed an amused smirk on her face. Aragorn, with Frodo and Sam on each arm, and Boromir with Pippin and Merry was following next, heads bowed to resist the howling wind, totally covered in snow and barely seeing the path and the partner in front of them.

Era then saw Legolas surpass her with his light feet barely leaving some footprints in the snow, and she could hear louder curses from Gimli; the Elf stopped in front of Gandalf with his blue eyes fixed in the storm, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"There is a fell voice in the air!", he yelled, trying to raise his voice above the howling wind.

The rest of the Fellowship halted too, perceiving some words in the wind they had assumed were their own imagination. Apparently, they weren't.

"It's Saruman!"

Gandalf's angry roar was deafened by a threatening crack above their heads, followed by huge pieces of the mountain that made them lean towards the wall of the mountain to avoid being dragged by the avalanche of snow and rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!", exclaimed Aragorn, grabbing Sam and Frodo tightly wrapped in Era's cloak. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"WHAT?!", the Vampire snapped her head towards him, shooting a disbelieving glare square in his grey eyes. "You're joking, right? There's NO WAY I'm turning back now!"

Gandalf ignored both of them as he began conjuring a spell, raising his voice over the traitor's. But the White Wizard was too powerful, and his spell easily overwhelmed the Grey Wizard's. Over their heads, a lightning flashed in the sky and struck the side of the mountain, sending a huge amount of snow over them, burying them in the icy cold.

Era, for a brief instant, felt a sudden temptation to remain there, buried in snow, and to forget everything. Sauron, the One Ring, her complicated situation, her inner huntress… Just her and the snow, forever lying in cold, just as her heart and soul since _that day_.

But a rebellious fire lit inside her, one she didn't know she had, and opened her eyes in the darkness of the surrounding snow. Cursing to herself loudly at that hidden will that refused to die, she lifted her arms and dug into the snow, emerging from it gasping instinctively for an air she didn't exactly needed. Looking her surroundings, she noticed everyone else had already emerged from their respective snow burials.

"We cannot stay here!", Era heard Boromir's voice over the winds. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Indeed, they seemed to be extremely cold to the point their faces were acquiring a bluish-white color instead of pink. Their cloaks were so covered in snow they wouldn't provide any heat to them.

"But we are almost halfway to get out of the mountain!", the Vampire yelled in response, her raven ponytail swirling violently at the wind's will and occasionally banging her face. "Are we going to turn back only because of a little blizzard?!"

"This _little blizzard_, as you call it, has been summoned by the power of the most powerful of the Wizards! If we continue, it will kill the Hobbits, and even some of us!"

"I do not care if everyone in this damn Fellowship survives or not, _blasted Gondorian_!", she roared, her eyes darkening at him. "I am here to destroy that Ring, and I shall do it, even if I have to do it on my own!"

"That's enough, both of you!", Aragorn interrupted the Man's irate reply. "If we continue arguing up here, there will be no Hobbits to save, and all of us, including you, Era, will freeze to death!"

"We need to get off this mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take to the west towards Minas Tirith!"

_Again?! This Man is so damn STUPID!_

She wanted to shout at him again, but instead let out an infuriating kick to a little snowdrift, ruby eyes darkening dangerously and with an animalistic gleam. Her self-control was beginning to break once again.

"That road will take us too close to Isengard!", answered the Ranger, shooting a suspicious look at the infuriating Vampire; she knew he was feeling her bloodthirst and tried to calm herself the best way she could… with little success, she had to admit.

"If we cannot go over the Mountain, let's go under it!", gruffed Gimli, attracting everyone's attention instantly. "Let's go through the Mines of Moria!"

… Oh. Damn. It.

_Not there please not there not there not there_

_Fire and despair and anguish and…_

Era bit her lower lip, eyes shut firmly to block the sudden thoughts and her head shaking. It was being too much to bear.

"Let the Ring bearer decide!", said Gandalf, looking at Frodo in one of Aragorn's arms.

He seemed confused and rather alarmed to have to make a decision. He had noticed –apparently– Era's enraged answer to Boromir and feared the Vampire would let them all die in order to achieve her goals. He was aware that, if they retreated, they would have to face Era's wrath; but also that, if they continued forth, only death would be awaiting them. Not Mount Doom, nor Mordor, nor Sauron, not even his menacing troops; an icy death, lonely and hopeless.

However, Gandalf had entrusted him to take part of the Fellowship, to take responsibility of their destinies –and all of the Middle Earth's –by letting him choose the path he assumed was the right one.

"We will go through the Mines", Frodo finally said, or rather stuttered through trembling lips.

Immediately, Era's ruby eyes searched his and trapped him in a furious glare, one that held –surprising him greatly– a hidden fear in its reddish depths. She opened her mouth to disagree with him, but Gandalf's hand over her shoulder stopped her and she shut it with an enraged expression on her face. She looked at the snowy ground as if wishing to make a hole in it using her piercing glare.

During the much easier descent through the snowy slopes they had ascended only a day ago, only raging murmured curses cut the heavy silence that had settled upon the exhausted Fellowship. They belonged, of course, to a most enfuriating raven-haired Vampire, whose normally neutral expression had been deformed in an animalistic mask that prevented even Merry and Pippin's approaches. Although exasperating, the rest endured the curses without saying a word –mostly, because of their weariness– and simply followed Gandalf.

Only when the Wizard ordered a halt to rest after sunset to rest and feed, everything exploded around them. And surprisingly, the one who jumped was not Boromir, but Aragorn; he went to the still-muttering Vampire and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, earning a surprised look from her. The Hobbits were already sitting around a fire, warming themselves but watching fearful the upcoming argument.

"What are you trying to do?", he growled, with a barely hidden look on his face. "Were you trying to kill us up there?"

Her eyes darkened even more, until becoming nearly black; that was more threatening than their normal color, but still he didn't let her go yet.

"I thought I had made myself clear regarding my purposes", she hissed, a stony expression on her face once more, substituting the rage behind a mask; but he felt it ready to jump at every moment. "My goal is to destroy the One Ring, and nothing more. I never wanted to belong to this joke", she opened her arms around her, indicating the Fellowship members. "And since I'm not allowed to kill you all, I have to go with you and suppress my true nature".

"You are admitting you were trying to kill us, then?", the Ranger arched an eyebrow, inquisitive and still angry at her. Of course.

"I was trying to be _logical_, damn it!", she snapped, eyes still dark. "We should have continued going through the Mountain! If you can't face a simple blizzard, how will you face Sauron's army, or Mordor's perils?!"

"Did you not hear what we said?", growled Gimli, participating for the first time in one of their arguments and surprising the others. "If we have continued through Caradhras, it would have killed us! The Halflings were already freezing to death!"

"As I said before, _I don't care what happens to them_! I am here because of that blasted Ring! Nothing else matters to me! _Not even myself_! If I have to face Saruman's powers on my own, so be it! If I have to fight against hordes of Orcs, fine by me! Damn, even if I encounter Sauron himself, I will die proudly knowing that I have fought to achieve what I wanted instead of being a coward because I was afraid of death!"

"This is a Fellowship!", Aragorn shouted from the first time. "What you do affects all of us! If someone dies, our quest will have less and less possibilities of being accomplished! And if we fail, all Middle Earth will fall alongside us!"

There was then a sudden and still enraged silence among them, broken only by the discreet creaks of the fire and the rasped breathings of Era and Aragorn, each one looking at the other's eyes, their expressions almost identical. Gandalf let out a silent sigh, but no one seemed to hear it.

"Era", he finally said, earning a still furious gaze of the Vampire. "You should hunt now. Once in the Mines, you will be unable to, and I am rather positive you are thirsty"

She bared her canines hissing at Aragorn, but then she shook his hands off her shoulders and dropped her bag to the floor, muttering savagely to herself and getting out of the circle of light emitted by the fire.

"Oh, and Era!", the Wizard called her once more. "No people"

"I already know that, _blasted geezer_!", she snapped as her body melted into the darkness and finally disappearing from their sights. The Ranger still seemed furious with the Vampire, but he let out a deep sigh as he sat down by the fire, exhausted of the snowstorm and the argument.

Everyone's mood seemed to lighten a bit after the raven-haired's departure, but what she had said to them was still recent in their memories, like a sudden injury that was getting more and more infected at every passing second.

"We should have not let her come", stated Boromir, also angry. "She is a threat to all of us"

"Indeed, she is", agreed Gandalf, and everyone looked at him in surprise. "But there are more threats in the world, and even among us. She is only the most visible one, and does not hide her true nature"

"But why is she coming with us?", asked Sam, rather confused. "Why does she want the Ring destroyed?"

"I know not, Master Hobbit, and even if I knew, that is not my story to tell. That is Era's choice and task, and no one else's"

"Gandalf, do you think she is evil?", Frodo looked at his wise friend.

"I do not think she is totally evil, even if she is trying to maintain her image that way. She is harsh and also selfish, as she is only interested in her own survival. But, according to my sources, she had been living that way for a long time, and thus she survived until now. She is only following her own values"

"But Mr Gandalf, she had been _willing to kill us_!", protested Pippin, still shivering because of the cold.

"And I am sure she would have killed us should she have seen convenient"

There was a silence, until Pippin stuttered confused:

"I don't understand it"

"Me neither", grunted Boromir, an eyebrow furrowed.

"I believe I do", Frodo said. "Gandalf is saying that Era will fight until the end. No matter the consequences", he then doubted. "But… I do not believe she would have killed us. At least, not willingly"

"Were you _deaf _up there, Frodo?", exclaimed Merry, looking at him in disbelief.

"No, I were not. I heard what she said as well as you did. But… Do you remember the cave? She gave us her cloak, and she still hasn't asked us to return it", he held the cloak that was covering the Hobbits' feet. "She could have let us freeze without even blinking an eye. And when Boromir attempted to take the Ring…", Boromir's expression darkened, "Era stopped him, although a bit harshly. I am sure she had had many occasions to steal the Ring, to kill us in our sleep or even betray us, but she did not do any of that"

"She is weird", admitted Sam, a thoughtful expression on his face. "She says something but does the complete opposite thing. Does she want to protect us or kill us?"

Gandalf laughed quietly.

"That question, dear Samwise, is very easy to answer, as she does not have any intention to protect us. She will… assist us, to say the least, but nothing more. And of course, I made sure she would not harm any of us"

They discussed longer about Era, and afterwards about their future route and the possible dangers they would have to face in the Mines of Moria, awaiting for the Vampire's return. But, as everyone except the ones keeping watch went to sleep, she didn't show up that moment, and continued missing also as the sun began to rise.

However, out of nowhere, she returned just as everyone had gathered their supplies and Bill had been saddled, ready to depart after erasing their prints of camping. The raven-haired Vampire had an expressionless face and dull red eyes –much brighter than before she left– and her hair, now loose and floating around her, was a mess; her clothes were, however, immaculate, and didn't show any sign of hunting on them, not even a drop of blood or a torn sleeve.

Era didn't do anything to greet them, and simply gathered her bag and put it on her side, ready to walk with the Fellowship, not saying a word. Her authomatic movements scared the others a little, but at least she was calm. Later on, Pippin would confess that, rather to ignore them, she seemed as she didn't _acknowledge them_, as if they didn't exist for her.

The Fellowship continued their journey, travelling alongside a rocky slope under the Mountain, and at the end of that day they reached Moria's entrance, or what it seemed like it anyway. It was a rather small area, surrounded by stone, with a familiar-looking lake at one side and only a wall on the other. They were walking alongside the wall, tapping it sometimes –at least Gandalf and Gimli were.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed", explained the ginger-haired Dwarf to the Hobbits that were looking at him confused, tapping his axe on the stone cliff.

_Seems the door will open with a few knocks._

Era smirked inwardly, feeling her inner huntress beginning to wake in her mind. After a hunt, her inner voice would always 'take a nap' as she called it, leaving her in a dull sensation, almost unable to acknowledge her surroundings. Only when the huntress had rested a little, her emotions would wake with her.

Gandalf stopped in front of an especially smooth area, caressing the wall of stone in concentration.

"Let's see", he mumbled. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight", he looked up at the sky, as well as the others, just to see the moon shining upon them and onto the wall.

The lines that was carved on the wall in front of the Wizard began to glow, framed by the shadows of some trees. The outlines of two columns were carved beneath an arch with a star in the centre, alongside with some writing in an unknown language also carved in the arch. The beauty of the door didn't affect Era's heart, but it made her wish her kin's works were as beautiful and well-carved as Dwarves'.

Gandalf looked at the writing as the rest of the Fellowship –Era stood behind them, a little closer to the lake– surrounded him, observing the door's simplicity and beauty at the same time.

"It reads: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'", he said.

"What do you suppose that means?", asked Merry to him.

"Oh, it is quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open", the Istar held his staff pressing the end into the star, exclaiming something in Elvish.

Nothing happened.

He tried again with another long phrase, brow already furrowed in confusion. Again, no movement.

"Nothing happened", said Pippin.

_Thank you very much, Mr Obvious. We hadn't noticed it._

"Once I knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs", Gandalf mused, as if lamenting his poor memory.

_Getting old is a bad thing, eh, geezer?_

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!", the Wizard snapped. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed to have a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

The young Hobbit put a hurt face, and his cousin, noticing it, grabbed gently his arm and dragged him to the lake. The others too began to scatter, seeing the imminence of some free time before the opening of the doors. Era looked at the old Wizard for a brief instant before observing the lake, and then sat on the floor, her back against the walls behind her.

_Let's wait here. I can see something interesting is going to happen soon._

**And that's it! Phew, that was quite long, I suppose. Hope I didn't tire you ^^ Next time, the Fellowship will know of Era's battling skills and some… surprising abilities of hers ^^ Please keep reading! I wait for your lovely reviews, see you in next chap! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6: In the Shadows

**Chapter 6: In the Shadows**

**A/N: Hi again! I'm flattered because of the amount of readings my fic has already… over 1700 now! Thank you SO MUCH! ^^**

**Anyways, today the Fellowship will enter Moria, at last! It was about time, I think xD I won't keep you with the intrigue ^^**

**-ThreeDarkAngels: Thank you! Please keep supporting me ^^**

**-Sonata Fuling: Yeah, thanks so much! ^^ Hope you continue reading!**

**The Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me, only my OC Era. Thanks to everyone who fav/followed my fic and all the anonymous readers ^^**

A few hours later, Gandalf was still muttering spells under his breath to open those blasted dwarven doors, but it was no use. The rock wall was firmly shut.

_He's running out of patience._

Yeah, no wonder. And the others were also getting bored, including herself. The Vampire yawned with a hand covering her mouth, and looked at the shiny stars glimmering quietly in the sky, partially covered by thick clouds. She remembered someone in her memories calling them 'destiny jewels' or something like that; though, she didn't quite recall who it was that 'someone'.

Just as she breathed deeply and allowed herself to relax a bit, she heard a splashing sound. Subtle, but clear at the same time, that sounded like a thunder for the Vampire's ears. Her eyes flickered open and watched the two young Hobbits Pippin and his cousin; her own cloak was around Merry's shoulders.

_Do they not have something called 'preservation instinct' or something like that?_

Aragorn stopped the Hobbits and avoided further disturbances to the water, but the huntress inside Era knew that harm had been done already. The creature that had been sleeping in the depths of the lake was stirring awake. Era's ruby eyes closed and her mind wandered, letting her huntress control partially her conscience.

_The Guardian is awakening._

As if coming from afar, Era's ears registered barely the rumbling of the stone doors begin to open, and also the sighs of relief that some members of the Fellowship let out. But she didn't move from her sitting position against the wall.

Then, her ears perceived light steps approaching her, and opened her ruby eyes just as Legolas stood right next to her, with an unknown look on his blue orbs. Not saying a word, the Vampire rose to her feet and followed the Elf towards the gate and the others who were already entering, feeling her inner alarms began to warn her about a possible threat. Just as Era passed Merry, she grabbed her cloak from his shoulders and put it around hers, ignoring the Halfling's surprised exclamation, and stopped beside Gandalf looking around.

"Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves", in the darkness, she could perceive everyone perfectly, but grimaced a bit when Gandalf suddenly lit the head of his staff.

The rest of what the Dwarf said fell in deaf ears for Era as she perceived something strange on their surroundings. Not only what she saw unnerved her, but also what she smelt and what she heard put her on her guard, growling softly. She noted Legolas' keen eyes on her, but didn't pay any attention as her mind registered what her senses were receiving: unmoving forms on the floor, the overall scrambled and broken scenery, columns partially destroyed, the smell of Dwarven blood and…

"This is no mine", she heard Boromir breathe in horror. "It's a tomb".

Gimli realized then the odd forms, and crouched on the floor beside one of them, a wailing shout coming out from his lips:

"No!"

_There is something coming!_

Era growled as she touched her head. Her huntress' shouting had almost deafened her. Legolas rushed by her side and pulled out an arrow from one of the corpses, frowning in disgust.

"Goblins", he stated, and the others pulled out their weapons.

Feeling a familiar excitement, the Vampire growled a bit louder as her hands turned into claws. Pippin, who was just behind her, looked at her frightened, tugging into Merry's sleeve.

Boromir tried to make them get out of the mines, but just then, a scream filled the air:

"Frodo!"

Several heads whipped around just in time to see the Ringbearer being dragged by a tentacle towards the lake. Time seemed to stop for a moment before Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas, along with the three Hobbits, rushed forward to save Frodo.

_The Ring!_

Using her force to increase her speed, Era surpassed everyone barely avoiding them with an inhuman howl, claws slicing the tentacle as cleanly as a sword strike; the rest of the bloody articulation disappeared into the water. Frodo fell to the floor heavily and she put herself between the Halfling and the lake, knowing it wasn't over yet; her nails and fingers were already covered in dark slimy blood, dripping to the floor, and her face had cracked a grim, wide smile; her ruby eyes had turned almost black.

Suddenly, the lake exploded and several more tentacles began to attack again. One of them shoved the Vampire roughly aside, making her hit the wall, and another took again Frodo's ankle to drag him to the water. Aragorn and Boromir were trying their best with the tentacles, with Legolas' bow singing from the door. Era too attacked the tentacles roaring once more, her black cloak flying at her back.

Another roar answered hers when an enormous octopus-like head emerged from the waters, hauling Frodo up over its mouth. Aragorn saw what was about to happen and moved in a surprising speed, in sync with Era; as the Dúnadan sliced off the tentacle, the Vampire jumped in the air using her strength and ripped one of the monster's eyes, making it howl in pain. The tentacle let go of the Hobbit, who landed safely in Boromir's awaiting arms.

"Move, _move_!", grunted Era landing on the floor in all-fours, her face a mixture of flesh, dark blood and something sticky on her hands. She shoved Aragorn and Boromir to the Mines' entrance.

"Legolas!", shouted the Gondorian to the Elf, asking for back-up. The Hobbits were already at the entrance, faces twisted in horror and fear, with the Dwarf and the Istar at their sides. Legolas was slightly in front of them.

Not needing anything more, he notched another arrow in his bow and shot it at the monster, hitting it and making it retreat slightly, its tentacles swailing and roaring in pain and anger. Aragorn and Boromir, along with Frodo, rushed past him.

"Come on!", Era grabbed Legolas by an arm and pulled, her eyes never leaving the Guardian's movements. "Get moving!"

The Elf didn't need to be told twice, and the Fellowship entered the mines; however, seeing its prey escape, the Guardian let out a roar as it used its remaining tentacles to throw itself upon the walls, the doors crumbling underneath the force; the stone fell into an avalanche blocking the door and submerging them into darkness.

Their rasping breathings and the stones finishing their fall were the only thing that filled the silence for a few moments, until Gandalf's staff illuminated their faces with a dim light.

"We now have but one choice", he said in a grim voice: "We must face the long dark of Moria"

Era looked at the blocked door, frowning.

_If "it" finds out we are here, host dear, we're screwed up._

The Vampire knit her eyebrows together, but then she shook her head. This wasn't the first time the creature lying in Moria's depths failed in trapping her, and at that moment she was determined to continue that way; no one would trap her ever again.

She then noticed that everyone else had moved on without her, and followed quickly a few steps behind, just out of the white light's reach. As the others were admiring the hugeness of the mines (and they were indeed _huge_), Era busied herself in wiping all the dark blood and the suspicious-looking material that was still on her hands and face, using her cloak, and ignoring the comments.

There were more corpses of fallen dwarves along the hallway they were going through, and each of them seemed to be very painful to see for their Dwarf companion Gimli. He was muttering something under his breath, probably curses in Khuzdul or maybe prayers for his fallen brethren; of course, he rejected any attempt of consolation from any of his companions, stubbornly hoping his cousin Balin would have escaped the massacre somehow.

_Don't think so, host dear. He would be so incredibly lucky, don't you think?_

Ugh. As always, her inner huntress was always _so optimistic._ But then again, she recognized that, giving the amount of dead Dwarves, the possibility of a survivor was indeed rather dim.

But it seemed they had died fighting, as she observed Goblin corpses along with the Dwarves'. The Vampire admired it, the will to stand up and fight, and die struggling if necessary; and she had no doubt Gimli's kin had perished with their honor intact.

So, as they halted to take a break, Era walked to stand by Gimli's slumped figure while everyone else was settling down. There was no trace of tears in his face or eyes, but she had expected it; Dwarves had their pride too.

It took a few moments for Gimli to realize the Vampire was right at his side, and looked up. She could see in his eyes' depths a profound sorrow and pain, and also a quiet hope of finding his cousin alive and well, as well as any other survivor; the raven-haired creature knew he would be retaining that hope until it was shattered.

_Hope… What a fragile feeling, right?_

"What?", gruffed the ginger-baired Dwarf, looking at her suspiciously.

Era fought the temptation to arch an eyebrow.

"You should be proud of your people."

And then, she turned around and lied on the ground away from the Fellowship, ignoring the others' glares. Looking at the seemingly faraway ceilings above their heads, her mind wandered, her thirst momentarily appeased and nothing else to do except resting a bit. It had been a really long time since she last saw the Guardian of the Lake, and she was certain it had emerged not only because Pippin and Merry had disturbed its sleep, but also because the One Ring's presence.

_Speaking of the Devil…_

She glanced sideways at the sound of approaching yet quiet steps, and observed Frodo approaching her and stopping right beside her. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.

"Are you going to talk?", she asked frowning. "You seem like a fish."

If what she said had been offending, Frodo made sure he didn't show it, and for a brief moment, Era admired him for that. That coolness proved he couldn't be easily provoked.

_Good for him, but he is still a killjoy._

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me from that… monster. You saved my life."

She closed her eyes humming uninterested.

"As much as I'd like to say it had been a pleasure, I really can't. We are not even near Mordor and you have proven yourself nothing but a burden, don't you think?"

There was no response, and she lifted an eyelid to look sideways at a frowning Hobbit.

"Seems I've hit a weak spot there."

"How can you be like this?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, you are normally lonely and careless about others' well-being, you have been even eager to leave us behind. But you gave us your cloak to protect us against the cold, and also you fought to save me, and I've seen you supporting Gimli a while ago…"

She sighed heavily.

"All I've done was only to achieve my goal. Whether I save you or not should not be your main concern, actually. It's my business, so stay out of it."

Frodo eyed at her with a frustrated expression on his face, and then walked off without looking back; apparently, he had given up trying to understand her, and inwardly she sighed in relief.

_You sure you're doing this only to destroy the One Ring?_

Of course. Only the One Ring's destruction was what mattered. Nothing else was important.

Soon, they began moving again after recovering a bit of their breaths. Time seemed to be eternal in that dark, huge place, all broken and shattered, corpses lying everywhere they went. It was hard for Gimli, to look so many of his comrades, his _kin_, dead and cold in the ground, but the legendary stubbornness of the Dwarves was also running through his veins, and after a few grunted prayers, he continued on with hope still gleaming in his eyes, hidden somewhere between desperation and pain.

At some point, the Fellowship had to stop again, this time because they had ended facing three doorways. Truth be told, Era was almost happy for their halt, as every step she took deeper in the mines drew her closer to the danger that dwelt inside; the longer they stayed out of it's reach, the better.

_Knowing your luck, surely it'll wake up before long_.

… Whose side was her inner huntress, anyways?

"Era."

At the sound of her name, the Vampire looked around and found herself trapped in Gandalf's grey eyes, piercing her soul with an unexpecting hardness. He beckoned her to sit by his side while the others were wandering, awaiting for their guide to recover his memory and indicate their path.

Uneasy and suspicious, Era walked to the Grey Wizard and stood before him. The old man seemed suddenly much older, with a heavier burden on his shoulders.

"I want you to promise me something, Era." His voice was low and secretive.

She arched an eyebrow.

"You know what sleeps in Moria, am I wrong?"

"... I prefer not to remember those things, thank you very much. They are… not very pleasant memories."

"I suppose as much. Era, is there any possibility… to get out of Moria without confronting it?"

She closed her eyes, a neutral expression on her face. What dwelt in the Mines... A possibility of sneaking out of Moria and avoiding the battle? Maybe, just _maybe_, only she had a minimal chance to get out of there, and even it would be difficult to get out unscathed. But with nine more people, and one of then carrying the One Ring…?

"… No. Not without leaving someone behind."

It had been an unmerciful statement, but true in her eyes. And she knew Gandalf understood it.

"… I see."

Once more, ruby eyes confronted his grey ones, searching. His defeated expression and the quiet determination she found hidden in his pupils made her feel uneasy.

"You didn't need me to tell that. Your expression tells me you already knew that." She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "What, you hoped I'd give a different answer?"

His silence confirmed her suspicions; the Wizard had already known what laid before them, what was interposing between them and Moria's exit, and their chances to escape from there uninjured. Probably, he had hoped the Vampire would give a dim hope of survival.

"Had you ever face it?"

"In battle? No. My Lord didn't allow me to get near it. Besides…" she sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm not strong enough to fight against it."

She still remembered what his Master told her that time when she dared asking him about the creature:

_Don't get near it, or you will be toasted to your very bones, my Herald._

That simple phrase, full with pure evil and malice, had been enough to make her obey instantly, without any more questions. Melkor created it with a hidden purpose, one she never, and would ever, discover. And even when she entered Moria in missions and after her kin's massacre, she made sure her steps didn't go near it.

Silence settled between them, until Era mentally shrugged and walked away from the Wizard.

_Interesting._

… What was interesting?

_Oh, nothing that concerns you, host dear._

You should tell me what is what you are thinking right now.

_I should, shouldn't I? But you know, I don't want you to get involved in those human feelings of yours. Because you still have them, deep in your soul, right?_

...

_So many years, with me inside you, keeping you alive for longer that you really deserve, practically _trapped _in here. And yet, you are still so _stupid _to conserve those feelings that are of no use anymore._

Her mind spiraling in her inner struggle against her huntress, Era shook her head sharply with a grimace putting a hand over her forehead as if checking her body temperature. Maybe it hadn't be a good idea to feed her huntress before going into Moria; now her own mind was weaker than her huntress'.

_Hrm. Pathetic._

And with that, the huntress and her growing headache disappeared. Era called her uneasily, with only silence answering her. Had her inner huntress given up? That wasn't like her.

"Oh!"

Gandalf's sudden exclamation almost made her jump startled. He had stood up from the rock and was walking to one of the hallways, the left one, with decision marking his steps. The rest of the Fellowship, Era included, hurried to follow him.

"He's remembered!" Merry was relieved that the wait had come to an end at last.

"No." The Halfling looked at the old wizard, astounded. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Era quietly snorted, but it was a surprising amused snort. Maybe the old geezer was not as annoying as she had first assumed he was.

When they went out of the passageway Gandalf chose, they could distinguish with his staff's dim light what seemed a great cavern with numerous and huge columns rising from floor to ceilings, that were so high they couldn't see them. Each of the columns was beautifully craved and adorned with Dwarvish style ornaments, and the cavern was so immense they couldn't see the end of the dwarf city.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff rose and illuminated the entire cavern, and all members of the Fellowship admired the beauty of the cavern. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The Hobbits were looking around, mouth agape and trying to capture with their eyes all of their surroundings, as if the marvels of the dwarf city were going to disappear if their eyes were not watching them at once. Gimli's eyes shone in pride and wonder too as he contemplated the city his kin built a long time ago, the pain for his fallen comrades forgotten for a blessed moment. Boromir and Aragorn were raising their torches (when did they lit them? She hadn't realized it until now!), as if trying to witness the ceilings above their heads. Even Legolas seemed genuinely astounded by Dwarrowdelf's beauty and hugeness; from Era's position behind him, she could hear the Elf muttering something under his breath, eyes watching everything.

As they were walking past one of the pillars, suddenly Gimli ran towards a chamber dimly illuminated by moonlight.

"Gimli!" Gandalf and the others followed the Dwarf quickly, Era being the last one.

The ginger-beared Dwarf was kneeling in front of what seemed a tomb, surrounded once more by Dwarf and Goblin skeletons and fallen, broken weapons everywhere. Dust and webs indicated nobody had been around from a very long time; when Era sniffed lightly, she noticed the smells had almost disappeared completely.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf was reading the inscription in the tomb with a somber expression and a hand removing his pointy hat. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Quiet sobs filled the room coming from the kneeling Dwarf. He received some sympathetic gestures, mostly from the Hobbits, but Era simply looked around without saying a thing.

And Gandalf noticed that.

"What is it?"

The raven-haired Vampire crouched down next to a Goblin corpse and examined it. A finger touched the thick dust and she brushed it with her thumb; then she brought it to her nose and sniffed lightly, closing her eyes.

Her head spun…

**_Goblins everywhere. A thunder, battle sounds, and a dull, red light at the bottom of the city._**

**_There were also some cave trolls. Big, smelly, and stupid cave trolls. But handy, until the Dwarves nearly annihilated all of them._**

**_The Goblins were cornering the Dwarves._**

**_The massacre had begun._**

When she came back to reality, she cleaned her fingers with a disgusted expression on her face and looked at the Wizard.

"There were so many of them, along with cave trolls. It was a massacre. The Dwarves didn't have a chance. The Goblins cornered them in here and slaughtered them." The Vampire looked at Gimli for a second before averting her gaze to the ground. "I am sorry." She mumbled quietly.

They fell silent for a long time, giving their respects for the dead, until Gandalf walked to a Dwarf skeleton that was holding an old-looking large book. He gave his staff and his pointy hat to Pippin and picked the book up, making a few pages fly. Era then noticed Legolas saying something very quietly to Aragorn, looking tense and vigilant.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall." the Wizard read. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." Era swallowed looking around nervously, imitating the others. "We cannot get out. They are coming."

His last sentence seemed a somber omen, a premonition of what was about to come over them. Silence and fear had settled among the members of the Fellowship; tension was thick and constricting each of their throats.

Era didn't like it, she didn't like feeling so tense; so she opened her mouth to say something –anything.

But an enormous deafening bouncing sound made her shut her mouth startled. She spun around sharply to find a very embarrassed looking Peregrin Took next to a broken dwell, grimacing because of the commotion he had occasioned because of his curiosity. Once the sounds quieted down, Gandalf approached him menacingly and took back his staff and hat.

"Fool of a Took!" he snapped angrily. "Throw yourself next in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

The Vampire could only agree with him. With all that commotion, it would be a miracle to maintain their anonymity and discretion long enough to get out of the Mines.

_BUM._

… Oh, crap.

_BUM._

_BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM._

"Frodo!", Sam pointed at Frodo's sword, that was gleaming in a bluish tone.

"That is not a good sign, right?" Era couldn't help but to ironize. Then they heard a loud screeching sound. "Neither is that noise, I suppose."

"Orcs!" exclaimed Legolas.

Boromir rushed to the doors, but just as he glimpsed he jumped back barely missing two arrows that had been directed at his head. Aragorn also ran and put him into safety, helping him shut the doors.

"They have a cave troll!"

While the two Men and the Elf barricaded the door with fallen weapons, Gandalf made the four Hobbits stand behind him, and Gimli emerged from his grief and sorrow with a mighty growl and standing on his cousin's grave wielding his axe. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas finished and got into positions, with the Dunadan and the Elf notching arrows pointing at the bouncing door, and Boromir unsheathing his sword.

Neither of them noticed how Era quietly disappeared in the darkness, melting with it, red eyes gleaming in bloodthirst as she prepared herself for the massacre.

**And done! Sorry for leaving it like that, I would like you to imagine how the story will develop from here xD This chap also took me longer than I thought, probably because I'm not very good with the action scenes. But, still I had tried it the best I could, I suppose.**

**And I also had said last chap that I would reveal some abilities of Era, but I ended up revealing only one of them. Something not very useful for the time being, and certainly not very astounding, but maybe I would make it useful. Sorry for that guys, I promise I'll make this better.**

**Ok, so I suppose I'll leave this here. I promise I'll upload next chap sooner! Please keep reading! I wait for your lovely reviews, see you in next chap! ^^**


End file.
